


【EC】HPAU《理智，情感与爱情魔药》

by Frankenstein39



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: HPAU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenstein39/pseuds/Frankenstein39
Summary: 理智，情感与爱情魔药HP AU格兰芬多Ex斯莱特林CFT：涉及狼队，HP+私设AU，狗血，盖棉被纯恋爱，OOC有BUG。Charles Xavier age16  霍格沃兹斯莱特林一年级生，斯莱特林球队找球手。Erik Lehnsherr age20  霍格沃兹格兰芬多五年级生，提前通过“终极巫师”等级考试，学院魔咒课实习讲师，格兰芬多球队退役（兼职候补）守门员。





	1. 1

**印量调查地址：[点我](https://vote.weibo.com/poll/138868970)**

理智，情感与爱情魔药

HP AU   
格兰芬多Ex斯莱特林C  
FT：涉及狼队，HP+私设AU，狗血，盖棉被纯恋爱，OOC有BUG。  
Charles Xavier age16 霍格沃兹斯莱特林一年级生，斯莱特林球队找球手。  
Erik Lehnsherr age20 霍格沃兹格兰芬多五年级生，提前通过“终极巫师”等级考试，学院魔咒课实习讲师，格兰芬多球队退役（兼职候补）守门员。

 

Chapter 00 大礼堂

“Lehnsherr学长，我想搬到您的寝室去。”  
Charles眯起眼睛笑得人畜无害，阳光透过宴会厅巨大的落地彩绘玻璃照射到他棕色的头发上。四个学院四张长桌，格兰芬多热情洋溢的暖色调里多了一笔格格不入的冷绿色，狮子图腾的旗帜下方，坐了一个胸口带着银绿色蛇形院徽的男孩，围巾的主人顶着一头毛茸茸的棕发，无视掉身旁人的注目，专心致志地看着坐在他对面的青年。

Logan曾经披着拉文克劳的学院长袍骗过了寝室门口的鹰型青铜门环，低声念着通关咒语潜入Scott的寝室，并将经验之谈传给了Charles。况且格兰芬多的胖夫人昨天晚上吃了Charles从宴会上带给她的Cupcake，于公于私，都该放他进去。

只不过眼前最大的阻力是那间他所憧憬的寝室的主人，格兰芬多年级长，死板又较真儿的青年，Erik Lehnsherr。

面无表情的高年级学生端起高脚杯来抿了一口葡萄汁，随后拿起刀叉来切割盘子里的吐司片。

  
“那你想吧。”  
Erik Lehnsherr丝毫不留情面地回答他。  
Charles托着下巴沉思了片刻，仿若刚才什么都没发生一样插起盘子里的小番茄鼓起了腮帮：“Hank最近怎么样，很久都没看到他了。”

“他就坐在你左边。”  
Erik放下刀叉，扯出餐巾抹了抹嘴，高个子的青年大步流星的离开礼堂，斯莱特林最优秀的一年级生Charles Xavier捧起他从图书馆借来的典籍，忙不迭地追了上去。

Hank默默无闻两眼泪。

Chapter 01.爱情魔药

“Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus  
永远不要逗弄一条沉睡的龙”  
——霍格沃兹校训

像魔法世界里的每一位新生一样，Charles对霍格沃兹的一切充满了向往。仿若月台上与麻瓜世界离别的伤感只持续了几分钟，几分钟后他捧着一个塑料杯，兴致勃勃地看着汤匙自动搅拌着热气腾腾的奶茶。  
Charles开心地晃起了腿。

当漆红色的列车沿着轨道穿梭于丛山之中时，车厢里面的年轻人们忙不迭地做着自我介绍，他的第一位朋友将一本《魔药学概论》送给了他，Charles翻开古旧的书页，饶有兴致地去嗅上面介绍的每一种制药素材；而魔药学士McCoy的儿子Hank，正在滔滔不绝地讲述着他手心里试管的来源。

“爱情魔药。”  
Charles望着粉红色的透明液体，歪着脑袋弹了弹试管。  
“在醒来时爱上所见到的第一个人？”  
“没错。”Hank将试管递给他：“送给你，作为我们的见面礼。”

“等等，如果我醒来时见到的是男人呢？”  
“无论什么性别都会爱上。”  
“跨越物种吗？”  
Hank的眉头拧了起来：“当然不！”

Charles并不知道Hank的父亲是魔法部有名的魔药学专家，当Hank起身去洗手间的时候,他一直狂跳的好奇心终于得到了满足，Charles打开了那个小小的试管，伸出舌头舔了一口。

  
嗯，有一股玫瑰花的味道。

Hank拉开车厢门的时候，试管里的液体刚好流尽。他的新朋友以一种非常不雅的姿势趴在桌子上打着鼾，他做了什么Hank一目了然。年轻的新生愣在原地，看了看Charles那只名叫Lux的黑猫舔掉试管边缘的药剂，紧接着也趴在他脸边睡了过去。

崇山峻岭从窗外略过，霍格沃兹就在眼前，与他们仅仅一湖之隔。

不，他当然不会叫醒他。  
爱情魔药虽然跨越了性别，但新朋友变成新情人可不是件好事。  
Hank确信如果他爸爸知道这件事，他杀了他的。

列车进站的长笛声渐渐消失，Hank最后一个从车厢上跳了下来。接待这几节车厢新生的是格兰芬多五年级的新任年级长，霍格沃兹校史上零失误率的魁地奇守门员，Erik Lehnsherr，对，没错，魁地奇世家Lehnsherr家族的遗孤，他母亲是出色的女击球员。Erik总是拒绝接受采访，霍格沃兹也将他保护得很好。  
除此之外，五年级的Lehnsherr在被选作级长的同时退居候补，不再是格兰芬多队的首席守门员，他两年后将在霍格沃兹任教，学校是他唯一的归宿。

听说他成绩不错，还是单身，Hank脑袋里的小精灵翻了个跟头，Gotcha！

  
Hank，哦不，或许已经可以称他为见习爱神，拉了拉Erik的袖子。  
“嘿，有个人在车上睡着了。”

“我去叫醒他。”  
年级长拍了拍他的肩膀：“快去渡口吧，行李会有人负责。”  
Hank很快将新朋友忘至脑后，他跟着浩浩荡荡的队伍往渡口的方向跑过去。

可怜的Erik Lensherr，提起他的长袍踏上了霍格沃兹专列那镶了学校校徽与校训的铁梯。

 

年级长友好地拍了拍已经完全仰躺在桌子上的年轻男孩，且不说他鼾声大起这回事，棕发男孩裹着新生长袍，一只黑猫正用尾巴擦着他的小腿，发出不满的咪呜声。Erik知道她肯定是饿了，他从口袋里掏出喂 Gragas （他的宠物燕尾狗）的坚果，小猫很快就把脸埋进他的手心里狼吞虎咽。

Charles迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼。  
列车皮质座椅似乎有些年头，暗沉的颜色衬出眼前人深褐色的头发，第一眼看过去，面前的青年看起来刻薄而严肃，并且似乎是不擅与人交流的那一类，死板，常年锁着眉头所以眉心已经有了不小的褶皱。看起来一定比实际年龄老很多⋯⋯尽管如此，Charles对自己说，尽管如此。

“我爱你。”

Lux打了一个大大的喷嚏，Erik抬起头撞见一汪碧蓝色的泉水，忽如其来的心悸让他呼吸骤停了片刻，但他还是接下了这位新生的话茬。  
“她的确很可爱。”  
他用宽大的手掌揉了揉Lux的脑袋，猫小姐不胜舒服地咪呜了两声。

“我说的不是她，大个子。”Charles从桌板上蹦了下来：“我说的是你。”

“Erik Lehn⋯⋯”他扒开青年的学院长袍看他胸前的铭牌：“Erik Lehnsherr。”

  
你可以期盼一个青年接到告白时的反应，或者沮丧，或者喜悦，或者害羞的埋头笑⋯⋯对于司空见惯的Erik来说，“你是个好人”这种陈词滥调根本没什么用，他上下打量了一遍眼前刚刚睡醒的男孩，Charles半边脸因为长时间趴在桌子上而泛红，打了两个嗝，眼神涣散摇摇晃晃，外袍干脆挂在了手肘上，他穿着针织背心，白衬衫，还没有打领结。

“哦。”  
这是Erik唯一的回应。  
很明显，眼前的人喝了爱情魔药，周遭的空气都在冒着粉红色的心形泡泡。不过没关系，明天就会好了，通常这种级别的药水持续能力不到二十四小时，希望这孩子别被分院帽塞进格兰芬多，Erik倒无所谓，青年看起来脸皮很薄，怕是日后在同一个学院生活，见到Erik就会转头跑。

半年之后Erik只想穿越时间回去告诉自己，你这个想法大错特错；因为Charles成了本年度霍格沃兹最无法无天的一年级新生，没有之一。

“哦？”  
Charles歪着头看眼前的男人：“所以呢？”  
Erik提起了Charles随身带的方形手提箱，并在右上角看见了Charles的名牌，Lux跳到Charles的肩膀上，Erik用下巴指了指车窗外：“新生欢迎会要开始了，不想饿肚子就快点下车。”

  
喝了爱情魔药的男孩坐在船头，一动不动地看着Erik，Erik此刻宁愿和其他年级长挤在同一艘小船上，他被盯得浑身不舒服，船头的油灯忽明忽暗，照射着Charles安静的脸庞。他真漂亮，Erik对自己说，他应该是霍格沃兹最漂亮的新生了。  
分院帽似乎听见了Erik的祈祷，Charles被分去了斯莱特林，用分院帽的话来说，“这个小家伙非常机灵，他还有不错的飞行能力。”

Erik目送Charles连跑带颠地坐到年级长Logan旁边，Logan伸出他那亮亮的爪子对着Erik比了个中指，斯莱特林与格兰芬多在四大元素里分别象征水与火，新生争夺战必然是每年开学典礼的重头戏，斯莱特林得到了Charles，这个来路不明的小天才，格兰芬多得到了Hank，魔药学未来的专家。

“格兰芬多的守门员再精准又如何，我会从新生里挖掘一名出色的找球手提前结束比赛。”  
Logan在学院魁地奇联赛筹备会上这样说过。  
从某些方面来说Erik十分好强，他还是挺期待的。

当Erik将最后一批新生送进他们各自之后，距离熄灯没有多少时间了，为了防止学生夜游，大部分楼梯会在午夜前最后一次转动。Erik的皮靴踏过级长盥洗室台阶，在空旷的城堡里发出巨大的回响，Erik步子大，没走两步就发现了身后另一串比急促一些的脚步声。

矮个子男孩想要追上他很吃力。  
于是抱着宴会上发下来的学院制服，和他的宠物猫一溜小跑地穿梭于六楼的大理石柱之间，直到他面前那个大个子背影终于发现他的存在。

男孩摘下了长袍上的兜帽，漂亮的脸蛋从阴影中探出来，在Erik蹙起眉头的时候蔓延开嘴角的笑意：“别生气，Lehnsherr学长，散席的时候我跟错了队伍，我以为你带的队伍是斯莱特林……而不是赫奇帕奇。”

“回去，斯莱特林的休息室在地下一层。”  
Erik踏上楼梯，Charles紧随其后，六楼有一排直接通往八楼，格兰芬多休息室大门口的阶梯。

“我不认得路⋯⋯”  
Lux委屈地喵了一声当做附和。  
“拉文克劳的年级长Scott今天夜巡，十分钟后他会经过这里，叫他们把你带回去。”  
Erik在胖夫人手中写下通关密码，休息室的大门打开，Charles用光速抱起Lux并且打算钻进去。

画像碰地一声关上了大门。

  
“你⋯⋯”  
高年级男孩额角马上跳出了青筋，他拎起了Charles的脖领子。  
“他不能进去，”画像里的女人说道：“他不是格兰芬多的学生。”

“Charles Xavier，站在这里，我去找你的级长，”Erik提起长袍急匆匆地走下楼梯：“最好祈祷在夜巡的老师发现你之前回到你的小床上，避免你们学院因为你扣了分。”  
Erik走到六楼的时候发觉身后没有声音，以为Charles害怕了，站住身子的同时有人从后面撞到了他。Erik回过身，发现本该站在格兰芬多休息室门口的男孩正蹙着眉头揉鼻子。

“我不是叫你站在原地不要动吗？”  
Erik的青筋又多跳出来一个。

“我想上厕所。”

Scott在盥洗室的门口发现了Erik和这位斯莱特林新生，Logan“恰巧”和Scott同时夜巡，因此迟到了半个小时也许是理所当然。Charles虽然有些冷，但是为了和Erik待在一起而不敢发声，高年级学长脱下自己的外跑粗鲁地披到了他的身上。  
“不必还给我了，我还有很多。”在Charles开口之前他已经说出了答案。  
好在Scott赶在格兰芬多休息室楼梯最后一次转动之前带走了小Charles，Erik趴到大床上的时候已经十一点多，他迷迷糊糊地踢掉了鞋子和袜子，庆幸着明天爱情魔药的药效就可以解除，很快就睡了过去。

当他庆幸小跟屁虫终于可以离开他视线的时候，Charles在早餐时间坐到了他的对面。

  
“Lehnsherr学长，我想搬到您的寝室去。”

  
Hank在午休睁开双眼的时候差点惊叫出声，但Erik很快捂住了他的嘴：“我警告你，Hank McCoy，我给你三天的时间，研究出你那高浓度爱情魔药的解药。”  
他最后一次作为首席守门员的魁地奇球赛就在三天之后，Erik想要完美收场，他不允许任何差池出现。  
尤其是某个橡皮糖。


	2. 2

Chapter 02 Maxima！

从斯莱特林公共休息室到北塔楼的占卜学教室需要走很长一段路程，Charles靠着那本《魁地奇溯源》打发了从地下一层走到塔楼顶层的这段时间。翻开家族史页“L”字母开头，不难寻找到Lehnsherr的魁地奇家族史，Erik的照片贴在页脚，照片里的他安静地眨着眼睛，一成不变地蹙着眉头。  
真英俊。Charles咧开嘴偷笑。  
“为了留在霍格沃兹任教，Erik Lehnsherr并没有像他母亲一样踏上职业球员之路。”

Charles左右看了看，斯莱特林的新生们在北塔楼转得厉害的楼梯上爬得头晕目眩，Charles依仗他矮个子的优势躲到石柱后头，从袖子里掏出魔杖来施了个咒语，《魁地奇溯源》中Erik这一页介绍被复制到了一张牛皮纸上。

他将牛皮纸卷好，放进长袍的袖子里，打算下课之后将书还给图书馆。

占卜学的教室阴暗且温暖，他们的第一本教材是《拨开迷雾看未来》，一些在进入一门课程之前必须了解的概述，占卜学的好处，占不学的道具，占卜学的弊端……Charles对着面前的水晶球咽了口吐沫。当他用拇指和食指捏着页脚打算按照目录指明的页码翻到“情感占卜”那一页时，教授的魔杖放在了他的手背上。

“永远不要做情感占卜，”她对他说：“占卜具有一定的准确率，即便正确率是百分之九十，你也不该放弃百分之十的希望。”  
壁炉里的柴火噼啪地响了一声，Charles放下了手。  
这碗鸡汤他喝了。

 

追求Erik Lehnsherr的女孩子并不少，凡是霍格沃兹这届的五年级年级长，似乎都具有迷倒一片人的相貌与魅力。Charles在西塔中抢劫了不少给Erik送情书的猫头鹰。  
Erik忙于学业和魁地奇训练赛，即便如此也还是发觉了信件减少这件事实。  
往年新生入学，热情洋溢的后辈们总会写信请教他事情，约他到禁林的边缘或者天文塔的顶端见个面，Erik即使不赴约，也会回信说感谢邀请，他的时间有限，他也不希望别人浪费时间等他。

他在魔咒课下课之后，午餐前的十分钟空档去了一趟西塔，他有一封考试申请书要寄给魔法部。每个星期三是信件日，从清晨八点开始，猫头鹰从西塔出发，飞向各自的主人，在十一点钟之前回到西塔，进食饮水，十三点钟同时开始他们或长或短的旅途。  
Erik因为魁地奇训练赛而错过了邮寄的时间，他只得在下午到来之前亲自来西塔寻找他的猫头鹰。  
除了信件日之外，只有年级长才有西塔猫头鹰休息室的钥匙，Erik却发现门口的石板上有一对脚印，依照大小形状来看，绝非是一个五年级的学生。

Erik闪身到门洞之外，听到一个小小的声音低喃了一句咒语。  
“Alohomora（开锁咒）。”  
标准的苏格兰口音，夹带着一点儿鼻音，音调不高，但Erik绝对听过这个声音；咒语成功后，木板门上的锁头轻声打开，施咒人推开了吱呀作响的古旧门板。

Erik在对方踏进西塔的同时跟在了他后面，他戴着学院袍上面的兜帽，无法看到他的头发和脸。他个子不高，越过了西塔一层的几处窗户之后，楼梯上一片黑暗，甚至都无法看到台阶。

人影掏出魔杖，Erik闪身到了石柱后面。  
“Lumos（光亮术）。”  
魔杖顶端发出亮白色的光，兜帽之下的面孔在黑暗中闪现了一下，Erik才看清那是Charles。  
——原来这位一年级新生不仅是个麻烦精，还是个捣蛋鬼。

Erik从阴影中走出来，脚步声让Charles吓得整个人都从楼梯上跳了起来，光亮很快熄灭，黑暗中Erik听到有书本掉到地面上发出沉重的声响，还有一声惊慌失措的猫叫——大概是Lux，那个小家伙——一定是被Charles的书砸到了。

“Expelliarmus!（除武器咒）”  
Erik感觉到被一股强大的冲击力击中后弹到了门板上，他紧紧攥着手里的信件，魔杖从掌心飞了出去。Charles似乎受到了不小的惊吓，在Erik听到的所有Expelliarmus里，这一声应当是最撕心裂肺的。

——Charles喊破了音，大概是因为他太害怕的原因。

“Erik！！！”  
斯莱特林新生在再次使用光亮术的时候看见了Erik昏厥过去的脸。

 

鉴于Charles在他昏厥的时候将他搬到了暖和的地方，帮助他邮走了给魔法部的考试申请，又从大礼堂拿了些面包和曲奇饼回来，Erik决定心平气和地“质问”Charles在午饭前来没收其他人写给Erik的情书这一件事。  
Charles是用长袍兜来那些曲奇饼和面包的，油渍沾在黑漆漆的衣服上，棕色的头发因为跑来跑去而乱成了一团，整个人看起来有点傻乎乎的。

可Erik Lehnsherr再清楚不过，他心里住着一只可以上天入地的小恶魔。

 

“我第一次知道Expelliarums可以击昏一个人，”Erik斜靠在门边咬了一口面包：“这个咒语后面也可以加Maxima吗？”  
抓着曲奇饼干的青年有点尴尬地抿着嘴：“我不知道……我没有念Maxima……”  
“我记得你也没有，那为什么强度这么大——你怕黑？”  
如果没有在咒语后面加Maxima增加强度，要么是施咒人要么具有过强的法力，要么是他在极度惊恐或者愤怒的情况下用力念出咒语，会让咒语有同他情绪一样的强度。  
“是你忽然从后面出现，我也没看见脸。”  
有人灰溜溜地摸了摸鼻子，手指上的油渍全部沾了上去，于是他只好握着袖子用力擦脸，擦到脸蛋和鼻尖都变得通红。

不可否认Charles有一定的施咒天赋，但更不可否认的事情是格兰芬多五年级的年级长被斯莱特林一年级新生用一个平凡得不能再平凡的咒语击昏了。  
午休终止的铃声响起，Erik掸去长袍上的灰尘站了起来，Charles似乎因为坐久了双腿发麻，试图起身却又坐回了原地，Erik拎着他的脖领子将他拎了起来，然后掏出魔杖对他勾破了的袖子边缘施了个恢复如初的咒语。  
“不要再私闯西塔了，这是我最后一次警告你。”Erik用魔杖指了指Charles长了雀斑的鼻子，然后回过头大步流星地离开，像往常一样，这位斯莱特林新生低下头抱起他从图书馆又借来的那些厚厚的书本，连跑带颠地跟在了年级长的身后。

Lux叹了口气，跟着主人跑了上去。

Erik走到大厅前的时候忽然想起来什么，他站在原地回过了头，捧着过厚书本的Charles一个急刹车，还是因为惯性一头撞进了他的怀里。  
斯莱特林新生歪着身子抱好书本，腾出一只手来揉他的鼻子，Erik原本恶狠狠的表情因为那双被撞得疼出泪花的双眼舒缓了几分。  
“记住，Charles，刚刚发生的事情不要对任何人说。”

Charles捂着鼻子点了点头，Erik指的是他被Charles用咒语击昏这件事。  
Hank从魔药学的实验室走出来的时候已经是下午五点钟，如Erik所愿，他在晚餐前就研制出了爱情魔药的解药，Erik的三餐十分固定，从前是时间固定，现在变成了时间和陪伴他吃饭的人固定。

“喝葡萄汁吗。”  
这是两天以来，Erik对Charles主动说的第二句话，第一句话是在霍格沃兹特快专列上。Charles没有点头也没有摇头，他饿坏了，嘴里塞着小半块牛排，酱汁还黏在嘴角，他直接从Erik手中抢走高脚杯喝光里面的葡萄汁，缓了口气后用餐巾擦了擦嘴。

Erik黑着一张脸。  
而Charles的右手边，半空中，Erik端着一个盛满葡萄汁的高脚杯，更详细一点说，是溶入了爱情魔药的解药的高脚杯。  
格兰芬多学院的长桌，以Erik Lehnsherr为中心，直径两米以内的圆圈里鸦雀无声。  
Charles双手毕恭毕敬地放下他刚刚喝光的，Erik的高脚杯，然后又双手毕恭毕敬地接过Erik递给他的，盛满了葡萄汁的高脚杯，仰起头一饮而尽。

“日安。”  
被饱胀感撑得脸通红的Charles艰难地说出了这句话，然后他捧起他的书本，摇摇晃晃地消失在了大礼堂的门口。

Erik将目光收回来，望着他手边尚且印着Charles指纹的杯子；他倒了些葡萄汁进去，慢条斯理地喝光；看起来爱情魔药应该会失去药效了，五年级的课不算多，他们大多数的时间都泡在实验室和有求必应屋里帮助老师研制魔药或学习一些高难度的咒语，他也许会在格兰芬多塔的顶楼看见Charles匆忙往返于各个教室之间的影子，不过更多的可能性是他不会见到Charles。

Erik Lehnsherr觉得自己没有理由沮丧，他应该为Charles喝下魔药这件事松一口气。

 

赫奇帕奇的级长很少来盥洗室，Logan和Scott经常在晚饭后来这休息一会儿，而Erik则喜欢在入睡前来这里读报纸或者看书。  
十点半钟，画像上的美人鱼已经睡着了，六楼这个时间一般不会有人，除了刚刚带着小饼干去贿赂胖夫人，打听格兰芬多级长去向的斯莱特林新生。  
Charles抱着一件新的长袍走进了盥洗室，Erik靠在金色的水龙头边难以置信地望着他。

“好巧，Lehnsherr学长。”  
Charles脸上依旧挂着暖洋洋的笑容。  
“这里是级长盥洗室。”  
“我知道，斯莱特林的浴室满了，我向Logan级长申请来这里。”Charles解开长袍脱下衣服，他将衣服丢到Erik工整叠好的袍子上，跨进水池凑到了他身边。  
Erik往右边挪了挪，Charles也跟着挪了挪。  
“有点冷，对吧？”

Erik看着Charles额角因为闷热而滑下来的汗珠，他不打算回答他。  
“Lehnsherr学长，我被选去当斯莱特林的找球手了。”Charles想到两天之后的比赛：“可我还什么都不会，甚至连规则都不知道。”

“只管找球就好，别在飞行的时候撞到别人的扫帚。”  
Erik干巴巴的回答。

——药效消除了吗？他似乎不太明白Charles现在的心情。

“我真的不能去西塔了吗？”  
“当然不能。”  
年级长蹙起了眉头：“拿走别人的信件是不对的。”  
“那我也要给你写信。”  
“有什么话当面说就好，我就在这。”

“Lehnsherr学长，我想和你住在一起。”

Erik Lehnsherr，蹙紧他英俊的眉头，露出他额角暴跳的青筋，然后他长长地吁了口气：“你是斯莱特林的学生，Charles，”他转过头，双手握住Charles的肩膀，灰绿色的眼睛认真地望着他的脸：“斯莱特林的学生是不可以住进格兰芬多的寝室的。”  
那双碧蓝色的眼睛飘忽了一会儿，最后望了望他带来的一件长袍，Erik昨天披在他身上的那件长袍，上面纹绣着格兰芬多的院徽。

“Charles Xavier，”Erik指着他的鼻子：“穿上我的长袍进休息室这件事你想都不要想。”  
“可我知道通关密码，我可以趁没人……”  
“想都别想！”

Erik从浴池中站起身，在Charles的注视下光速穿上了衬衫和长裤，他坐在池子边缘穿好靴子过后，把自己的长袍穿在身上，拿起了他昨天送给Charles的那件格兰芬多长袍。  
斯莱特林新生可怜巴巴地趴在浴池边缘：“我就带了这一件外套，学长。”  
“你的长袍呢？”  
Charles从他那一大堆乱糟糟的衣服里抽出斯莱特林长袍，拉进了水里。  
“洗了。”

 

——洗了？  
Erik被噎得一句话都说不出来。

 

Charles个子不高，学院发给他的长袍码数有点大，后摆过长，于是卷在里面的平角裤，袜子和背心都被带入了浴池里，Charles的嘴角还没漾起得意的笑容，就被这个现实弄得傻了眼。这下好了，连着内裤一起洗，他的确是出不去这个级长盥洗室了。

Erik抱着手臂在一边看着他自作孽。

“学长……有什么快干咒语吗……”  
“也许有，但我不会。”

Erik留下这一句话，离开了级长盥洗室，再过一会儿就是幽灵们活动的时间，Charles可以叫他们帮忙传话，让斯莱特林的谁来送衣服给他。Erik把住楼梯的边缘，走向格兰芬多休息室的时候，熄灯的钟声响了起来。

青年的长袍在格兰芬多的休息室门口滑过，跑上楼梯，从他的单人寝室里翻出一件长袍罩衫，然后匆匆忙忙地跑回了盥洗室。有了前车之鉴，Erik在进入盥洗室之前，拿出魔杖大声念了句“Lumos Maxima！”

光源从入口处弥散，正在黑暗中翻找魔杖的Charles眯起了眼睛，迷糊之中他似乎看到一个高大的人影，在光源处站立，念咒语的声音沉稳而压抑，嗓音里自带着磁性，Charles很想要再听一遍。

咒术带来的光有些刺眼，很快Erik点燃了盥洗室里的蜡烛，收起了他的魔杖。  
Charles湿漉漉地站在浴池边，水珠从他的头发滴到Erik宽大的罩衫上。  
“谢谢，Lehnsherr学长。”  
其实他害怕得要命，要不是Erik去而复返，他不打包票自己会不会在盥洗室哭得像一个冤魂一样。

“赶紧回去。”  
Erik不怎么擅长说软话，因此用这句话代替了“不用客气”，他对两根蜡烛施了漂浮咒语，它们引领Charles往斯莱特林的休息室方向走过去，Charles披上长袍，对着Erik摆了摆手：“Lehnsherr学长，我会写信给你的。”  
依依不舍的仿佛他们就要分开一整个世纪那样。

 

Erik没回答他，只是摆了摆手叫他快走。

 

Hank苦恼地挠了挠头。  
“怎么回事。”他压低了声音问年级长。  
“我也想问你。”Erik低声回答。  
而Charles坐在他们对面，正在对着《飞天扫帚护理手册》喝他的甜牛奶。

 

后天就是Erik的最后一场比赛了。  
而眼前这个橡皮糖，他本以为会坐在斯莱特林观众席上的橡皮糖，骑着扫帚飞进了魁地奇球场里。  
Erik决定从今天开始做睡前祷告。


	3. 3

Chapter03魁地奇

Scott经历了他在霍格沃兹读书五年来最尴尬的一个夜晚，准确点说，也许是这一生中最尴尬的夜晚，他和Logan并肩坐在盥洗室浴池的东边，而Charles正坐在浴池边缘低头看书；Logan和他的恋情早就公布于众，在他们沐浴期间，美人鱼也会钻进画中的海底，而只有Charles，为了等不久后来盥洗室洗澡的Erik，镇定自若地坐在这里当电灯泡。不管是在校园里，大礼堂，或者任何地方，Charles总是能很好地屏蔽别人看他的目光，以及谈论他的言语，这世界上似乎没有人可以用语言来左右他——包括Erik Lehnsherr对他说过的所有“不”，他都一字不漏地当做了耳旁风。

Scott一言不发，感谢这架红石英眼镜，让他不至于被Logan发现自己窘迫的眼睛，可怜的拉文克劳年级长把漂亮的身体埋进泡泡里，就差只留个鼻孔在水平面之上喘气。

就好像镇定自若与厚脸皮是斯莱特林学生的通用技能加成，Logan对于Charles的出现丝毫不觉得尴尬，他移动到浴池边缘，纠正了几个Charles正在空手练习的咒语，他的苏格兰口音有些过重，一些拉丁文的音节无法准确念出。  
Charles基本上一天能看完一本厚厚的精装书，图书馆与教室，大礼堂三点一线，看起来级长盥洗室变成了他自习的小空间。

 

“准备好明天的比赛了吗？”  
Logan看他合上一本书，掏出挂在脖子上的怀表看了一眼，已经八点钟了。斯莱特林的找球手位置空缺，Logan选择Charles的原因只有一样——分院帽说他擅长飞行。Scott对于这项决议不予置评。Logan作为年级长时所做的决议通常都不是很靠谱，但谢天谢地，他有着惊人的好运气，Scott也觉得，Charles看起来是个机灵的新生。  
“没有准备，我一次都没骑过那把扫帚——”Charles抬起头：“我希望我们输掉。”  
Logan支起眉毛看了看Scott：“瘦子，他说什么？”

“他说他希望斯莱特林输掉。”Scott对补刀一向不遗余力。

“因为Erik？”  
“嗯哼。”  
年轻的斯莱特林学生合上了怀表，他捧起了身边的精装书，还有用牛皮纸袋装起来的，从大礼堂的晚餐桌上拿下来的面包和小鸡腿。对Logan和Scott道了句“晚安”，他似乎不打算继续等下去了。Scott在楼梯转动发出的巨响之后终于将身子挪出水面，Logan挑了挑眉毛。  
“那么热还蜷在水里，烫得像个掉进圆锅里螃蟹。”  
Scott一记肘击结束了Logan那张看起来十分欠揍的笑脸。  
“闭嘴。”

 

Erik在格兰芬多队员离开魁地奇球场之后独自留了下来，他站在格兰芬多队那三根五十英尺高的金色杆子下面，脱掉皮手套去抚摸沾满灰尘的金属，魁地奇的球场不大不小，看台上格兰芬多和斯莱特林的旗帜已经装饰好，在十一月份的魁地奇新赛季开始之前，九月会有一场上赛季的决赛队伍举行的表演赛，这也是Erik Lehnsherr作为首席守门员的最后一场比赛。

多少巫师把大半辈子都耗在了那三个圆环里，Erik Lehnsherr也期望自己能成为一位职业魁地奇球员。  
暗红色的鬼飞球，像是鬼魂般簌簌低语的游走球，还有曾经无数次从他脸颊边，斗篷衣角和他擦肩而过的金色飞贼。魁地奇的球场如若一个巨大的迷宫，击球手与追求手像是无头苍蝇一样乱撞，他在混乱中努力守住三个环形门。

他不会和魁地奇球场道别，他只是和一个梦想道别。

在四楼左手边的纪念碑陈列室里，有一只金色的击球棒，在陈列的铭牌上，被刻上了Erik母亲的名字，名字的后缀还不是Lehnsherr，而是：格兰芬多年级长，1967。后来她从霍格沃兹毕业，成为了一名职业击球手，嫁给了当时在霍格沃兹任教的Lensherr教授，并生下了Erik，再后来，十一年前的黑暗时期，魁地奇世界杯比赛，黑魔法屠杀了球场中的每一个人。

Erik Lehnsherr因为太过年幼而无法被带进球场，被寄送到了他父亲的学校——霍格沃兹，交与他父亲的同事看管。

这是Charles从某一期的预言家日报上读到的，当他在走廊看见Erik驻足于陈列室的玻璃窗外时，他出于好奇去翻阅了那个Erik凝视了许久的名字。

 

窸窣的脚步声打断他沉思，霍格沃兹城堡在夜幕中散发着温暖的光，矮个子的年轻人抱着牛皮纸袋，Erik可以闻到烤面包和油炸鸡腿的味道，他身边飘着一杯被他施了漂浮术的热奶茶。

霍格沃兹的秋天有些凉，Erik的唇边弥散开一小团哈气。

 

“你没去吃饭，也没去盥洗室。”斯莱特林新生小心翼翼地看着他：“我猜这是你的私人时间，我可以等你……思考完人生之后再开口说话。”  
Charles一定是跑过来的，长袍因为宽大和颠簸的原因滑到了肩膀，领带从毛衣里飞出来，他一路顶着风，头发被吹得一团糟，Charles说话的时候，呼吸还有些不太平稳。

 

Erik难得没有皱眉，他摆了摆手，示意Charles过来，他们一起坐在金色的栏杆下面，Erik接过面包和奶茶，Charles紧紧地挨着他的肩膀，Erik察觉到他或许很冷，他脱掉魁地奇队服的外套，塞到了他怀里：“穿上，回到城堡的时候脱下来还给我。”

Charles双手捏了捏厚重的外套，把鼻子埋进去嗅了嗅，Erik身上总是有一种淡淡的艾草味。Charles正打算再嗅一下的时候被人轻轻打了一下后脑勺，于是原本就乱蓬蓬的头发变得更乱了。

“我叫你穿上。”  
“哦……”某个人不情愿地将外套盖在肩膀上，的确暖和了许多。

 

“魁地奇比赛有七百种犯规的办法，听说绝大多数都发生在找球手身上。”  
“因为你们是个子最小，速度最快的队员；我想你在训练的时候已经发现这一点了。”Charles想到那些比他高了一个头以上的队员，还有击球手有力的臂部肌肉……他有点沮丧：“我又不是长不高。”

Erik没有说话，他瞥到他衣服上的油渍，还有他毛茸茸又蓬乱的头发。这种几乎可以用死皮赖脸来形容的爱慕之心归功于Hank McCoy 那药效惊人又无药可救的爱情魔药，不过无论有多狂热，Erik心知肚明，这些情绪都会有保质期。无论早晚，魔药的药效都会消失。

在Erik习惯Charles出现在他的左右之前，他需要理智。因为再过两年，他即将成为Charles的魔咒学课老师，师生恋事件在霍格沃兹校史上，发生率为零。任何人都会对新事物有好奇心，寻求刺激选择追逐，但兴趣终究会被时间消磨殆尽————他们只是被美好的东西迷惑了而已，Charles对他是如此，反之亦然。

“Lehnsherr学长，既然我不能住到你的寝室去，我可以偶尔去那里过夜吗？”  
Erik当然不知道，Charles对他的执着可能永远不会有消磨殆尽的那一天，相反还会愈来愈浓烈。  
“不行，非常感谢你带的晚餐。”Erik重新戴上手套，难得心平气和地伸出手想摸Charles的头，而后他又觉得不妥，干脆放下手来拍了拍他的肩膀：“明天好好加油。”  
“你还是摸摸我的头吧。”Charles早就看穿他的动作，并且把头低了下去。  
Erik看着棕褐色蓬乱又厚实的头发，小小的发旋，刘海下面可以看到满是雀斑的笔尖和抿起来的嘴巴，男孩坐在他身边，脸蛋靠在他肩膀上，Erik想到他的那只乖戾的燕尾狗——没错，乖戾的。  
Erik犹豫了一下，把手放到那个棕色的小脑袋上胡乱地揉了揉。

 

魁地奇起源于十四世纪，爱尔兰男巫们率先将这种球类运动当作比赛，随着巫师队伍的壮大与经济文化多元化，魁地奇开始风靡整个魔法世界；在早些年的三强争霸赛里，魁地奇也是惯例的赛前预热，三支队伍两两比赛，由各个学院所选出参加争霸赛的勇士来担任找球手，冠军则有优先挑选争霸赛第一个任务的权利。  
格兰芬多四年级的找球手不幸被咒语反噬，正躺在校医室里吐泡泡，因此作为表演赛的候补找球手，新生Raven填补了他的空缺。

女孩用力地握着飞天扫帚，在帷幕后面深呼吸。  
“别担心，”Erik小声安慰她：“击球手会保护你的，你只要把它当做游戏，而不是比赛。”  
两支学院队分别入场，在开赛前的几分钟里做飞行表演，Charles与Raven飞在最高空，游走球被放出来后，鬼飞球被裁判抛出来后落进了格兰芬多追求员的手里。格兰芬多与斯莱特林两个学院的渊源颇深，但都培养出过不少出色的职业球手，因此虽然是表演赛，但来观战的其他学院的师生也不在少数。

——尤其是看台上拉出Erik名字条幅的女孩们。

若不是找球手太容易犯规，Charles发誓，他一定会用魔杖在天空上捏出一串Erik的名字，并且在下面附上：仰慕你的Charles敬上。

学院队的击球手们都有不错的反应能力，Raven与Charles在他们的庇护下穿梭在球场和看台之间，斯莱特林的守门员似乎今天手气不错，几个回合下来，比分还是零比零。Erik在场的球赛，毫无悬念的，胜负只靠找球手来定夺，Raven和Charles都深知这一点。于是他们各自都不遗余力地转动着眼球，Raven希望比Charles早一点看到金色飞贼，而Charles希望能帮Raven找到它。

Erik在上场前没有给Raven任何压力，他似乎没有太在乎这场比赛，在练习的过程中，他一直叮嘱队员注意安全，并按时归寝，只有Charles看到了他一个人在球场发呆。

Raven飞进了观众席下面的楼梯里，Charles紧跟着她飞了进去。  
解说员情绪澎湃，几乎破音地反问着他们是否发现了金色飞贼。

Charles比肩飞在她旁边，Raven有一些害怕。  
“答应我一个条件。”Charles恶狠狠地看着她。  
“我会拿到金色飞贼的。”飞行中的Raven声音有点颤抖，不知道是因为风，还是Charles的表情太狰狞。  
“不准爱上Erik Lehnsherr。”

“什么？”

“西侧第三个观众台的塔顶，往那儿飞。”

Charles说完这句话，仰过身飞出了观众席，一头雾水的Raven下意识地飞到了他所说的方向，金色飞贼一头撞进了她怀里。

Erik看到斯莱特林新生在球场的东侧缓缓降落到地面上，格兰芬多与拉着Erik名字条幅的，各个学院的女生们高声欢呼了起来，Charles撩开帷幕回到了休息室。Logan站在门口，伸手摁了摁他的脑袋：“你欠我一个大人情。”  
Charles在其他队员看不见的地方偷偷地冲Logan笑：“我可以帮你写两天作业。”  
“成交。”  
所以其实，当Scott质疑这样做是否有损于学院荣誉的时候，Logan告诉他你可以两天不用帮我写作业了。  
那一瞬间起Scott期待天天都有这样的魁地奇表演赛。

 

格兰芬多的魁地奇队伍狂欢到了十一点钟。  
Erik走进盥洗室的时候已经熄灯了，美人鱼壁画发着蓝绿色的光，浴池边缘的蜡烛被点亮，Charles坐在旁边，靠着墙壁睡着了。Erik走到他身边，吹熄他长袍边的蜡烛，害怕他的衣服被点燃。  
“Charles？”Erik有点困了，他疲惫地叫了一声。  
Charles一动不动。  
“我看见你的睫毛在动，不要装了，我不会把你带回宿舍的。”Erik俯下身对他说，黑暗里他似乎看见Charles不着痕迹地撅了一下嘴，也许是错觉。  
“快回斯莱特林公共休息室去，我很累。”

蜷在角落里的人影动了动，然后黑暗中一双手探了出来，温热的掌心贴住了他的耳朵，Charles紧闭着眼睛抬起头来吻了一下他的脸蛋。  
“祝贺你，Lehnsherr学长——”  
那句“Lehnsherr学长”消失在一阵风里，紧随其后的是空旷的走廊里急促的脚步声，和下楼梯时崴了脚的一句“哎哟。”

始作俑者留下一个吻，然后连晚安都没说就逃之夭夭，并且在下楼梯的时候连滚带爬了几下，甚至崴了脚，大概是因为脚步太仓促所以踩到了长袍的衣角——总而言之就算Charles摔趴在那里，Erik可能都没法缓过神去扶他起来。  
壁画里的美人鱼捂住了眼睛。  
Erik穿着魁地奇球衣，站在烛光之中，烛火摇曳映射出他慢慢缩小的瞳孔与灰绿色的眼眸，他在浴池边站了很久。

原本被困意席卷的Erik Lehnsherr，我们的格兰芬多年级长，第二天顶着重重的黑眼圈；而坐在他对面的，咬着烤面包读《飞天扫帚护理手册》的罪魁祸首，仿若昨天什么都没发生一样小声哼着斯莱特林的学院歌。

Hank看着Erik一脸疲惫和Charles的神清气爽，忽然搞不太懂发生了什么。


	4. 4

Chapter04.大自然之子

霍格沃兹的秋天随着费奇先生扫把下的那些落叶一同被埋进了尘土里，城堡的大礼堂中飘着橙红色的枫叶，有时候会簌簌落下几片在他们肩膀上，怕冷的学生们早早地换上了冬季校服，而Erik也看见棕发的斯莱特林青年围上了灰绿色的围巾，似乎学院制服的尺码普遍偏大——大概他们害怕学生长得太快。

每天早上，Charles都需要很费力地将嘴巴从围巾里探出来，才能够吃到他的早餐。无论什么时候看见他，Erik总是觉得他很努力，努力地看书，努力地吃饭，努力地往魁地奇球场跑，努力地贿赂胖夫人……努力地想尽一切办法混进格兰芬多休息室。

尽管这些举动让他看起来像个长不大的孩子，但Charles乐此不彼，并且在中期测验时拿到了全O的好成绩——Logan在会议上也会美言这位佼佼者几句，教授们都很喜欢他，大概没有人会讨厌他。

Erik甚至觉得他有一种会被所有人喜欢的与生俱来的潜质。

其实如果非要严谨一点说，Charles吃掉的不是真正意义上的早餐，而是夹带着爱情魔药解药的早餐。甜牛奶里，葡萄皮上，蘑菇汤中⋯⋯他几乎成了百毒不侵的小白鼠，如果不是Hank在魔药课上的出色表现，Erik Lehnsherr极度怀疑他对于魔药知识与实践的掌握程度，毕竟一个多月过去了，Charles的感情只增不减，他追求Erik这件事情也全校皆知了。

连Scott看见他们在一起都会把头撇过去笑，Erik认为是Logan带坏了他。  
选择伴侣是一件需要理智和冷静的事情，一不小心他就会影响你一生，这是Erik至今不打算谈恋爱的原因。格兰芬多的学生认为Erik应当会找一位睿智，冷静而优雅的女性来作为他的伴侣，总而言之……任何设想都与Charles Xavier这个小橡皮糖不沾边。  
但Raven却不这么认为，在Charles为了他自己而威胁Raven不准喜欢Erik的时候，Raven就喜欢上了Charles。

这个直来直去的冒失鬼，不吝啬于向陌生人展示他的真性情。

一种“我就是喜欢Erik，你能把我怎么样。”的架势。

 

Erik走进盥洗室时看见Charles哼着歌顶着一头泡沫的背影已经不会觉得奇怪了，托Logan的福，年级长夜巡排班表也被Charles复制了一份，他专挑Erik夜巡的时候晚归，要么是坐在格兰芬多休息室门口与胖夫人聊天，要么是与幽灵玩纸牌，要么是在禁书区门前趴着锁孔向里面看。  
所以，熄灯前几分钟归寝的学生在走廊里听见Erik怒吼Charles Xavier这个名字的时候也不会觉得奇怪；在这个时候，石壁上会映射出Erik匆忙地赶往某一个地点的影子，紧接着是一长串的“你怎么……想都别想……闭嘴……快回你的地下室去——”之类的话。

结局往往是Erik揪着他的领子把他拎回斯莱特林休息室门前。

 

在Logan与Scott非刻意地公布恋情之前，霍格沃兹的跨学院的情侣们少之又少，有两位年级长做引路人，青年们也开始大胆了起来；大多数人开始关心Charles和Erik之间的结果究竟会如何，这或许会成为校史上鲜有的热门八卦之一了。

 

万圣节前夕的霍格沃兹似乎被快乐的空气包围了，大礼堂连着十几天挂着暖黄色的蜡烛，银制餐具上都会挂满蝴蝶结和铃铛；霍格沃兹的万圣节一向是狂欢之夜，尤其对一年级生来说，这是他们第一次离开家在外面独自过万圣节，并且所有的学院公共休息室会在这一天开放，这是霍格沃兹今年万圣节的特赦。  
校长在晚餐时间宣布这件事的时候，Erik似乎看见Charles眼睛里闪过一道绿光⋯⋯也许是餐具与他的围巾晃的。

 

Hank今天孤零零地坐在餐桌边，Erik和Charles同时消失了，与此同时一条消息从餐桌的最左端传到了最右端。  
Erik和Charles同时被罚去禁林夜巡……天知道里面有什么，费奇先生提到禁林时的表情让幽灵们都胆战心惊。

“我好想念那些尖叫声。”  
费奇先生这样说道。

斯莱特林的学院分数扣掉了五分，因为Chalres违反规定擅自跑到打人柳下面写信，格兰芬多学院分数也被扣掉了五分，因为Erik是那天的夜巡级长。  
Gragas和Lux并排走在他们主人的后面，Erik和Charles各自提了一盏油灯，裹着毛呢长袍，依照巡视路线往禁林的深处走去。

“我们还没吃饭，Lehnsherr学长。”  
Charles艰难地把腿从灌木丛中拔出来，费力地跟在Erik后面。  
“吃完饭再来夜巡很危险⋯⋯况且——你犯了错误还想吃饭？”  
Erik手持魔杖，没有回头看他。  
“为什么犯了错误就不能吃饭？”  
Erik Lehnsherr恼怒地停下脚步，Charles的额头第无数次撞到了他的后背。格兰芬多的年级长黑着脸，从长袍里翻找了一阵，才从口袋的最底端拿出了一盒比比怪味豆。

“你怎么会有这个⋯⋯这个超难吃。”Charles有点嫌弃地看着他，Erik不像是那种爱吃零食的人。  
“不知道是谁送的，猫头鹰带来的。”  
Charles想到那些大包小裹的情书，一把抓过怪味豆，恨不得一口能吞十个。  
他要把她们送给Erik的零食都吃光，这样Erik就不会吃到了。

“还饿吗？”Erik翘起一边唇角，不怀好意地笑了笑。  
Charles气呼呼地鼓着脸，用力咀嚼嘴巴里的豆子。

太难吃了，一定是发霉芝士味的。

禁林中生活的动物有很多，运气好的话可以撞见人马或者独角兽，他们既懂得人类的语言，又有自己的语言。巡视路线经过一片萤火虫区，独角兽经常在那里出没。  
看起来Erik和Charles的运气非常好。萤火虫似乎在举办宴会，踏进那一片林区时，Erik看见了至少四只独角兽。  
Charles毫不掩饰地“哇哦”了一声，暖黄色的萤火将他碧蓝的瞳孔照亮，他将下巴从围巾中探出来，扬起头来看着树叶之间带着金粉飞翔的精灵，独角兽散发着银白色的光，Charles放下了油灯，伸手去摸其中一只独角兽背上的鬃毛。

“纽特.斯卡曼德在《神奇动物在哪里》中说过，独角兽的语言是魔法界中最复杂的语言，霍格沃兹中一定没有人精通独角兽语————”  
他回头望向Erik，后者正半跪在地上用魔杖给一只独角兽疗伤，Erik蠕动着嘴唇，发出好听的声音，Charles听不太懂，但很快独角兽也发出了那种声音，Erik了然地点了点头。

Charles下意识地揉了揉有点疼的脸。

“Charles。”Erik背对着他撕掉了长袍的衣角，Charles捡起油灯跑了过去。  
“它的伤口有点感染了，把这块布洗一洗。”  
Charles到河边将衣料沾湿，他垂头看着逐渐变深的布料颜色，冰凉的河水略过他指尖，身后不远处是Erik和独角兽交谈的声音，Erik的语气似乎很关切，Charles几乎没听到过Erik用那种语气说话。  
即使跨物种，这醋他还是死皮赖脸地吃了。  
——不，雄性的独角兽也不行。

于是Charles亲自包扎了独角兽腿上的伤口，它用鼻尖顶了顶Charles的头发。  
好吧，Charles也许没那么吃醋了。  
Erik看到Charles从原地蹦了起来，刚刚好吻了一下独角兽的脸颊，漂亮的生物仿若呆愣了片刻，害羞一般地低鸣了一声，钻进了幽暗的丛林中。

“你居然会独角兽语，Lehnsherr学长。”  
“其实学起来并不难，我从小就会——我父亲是神奇动物保护课的教授。”  
这是Erik在Charles面前第一次提起他的家人，他很少提起他的家人，纵使他们享有美誉和荣耀，为魔法世界所熟知——但Erik很少提起他们。

从禁林出来的时候Charles已经困得直打呵欠，出口处的岩石上长了几株绒球花，Charles有点淘气，伸出手去摸了摸它们。  
“别……”Erik去拉扯他的衣角，并在Charles的指尖触碰到绒毛一般的花瓣时说出了下一个字“……碰。”

“Charles！”  
Charles在失去知觉之前，似乎感受到了一个格外宽大且温暖的怀抱。  
哇，抱到了Lehnsherr学长。  
Erik在将晕厥的Charles放到校医室的床上后，废了好大劲才将Charles抓住他衣袖的那只手从他衣服上拿下来。

 

“魔法绒球花因为具有魔法，所以与一般的美洲绒球不同，它的花期与之相反，在秋季和冬季盛开。魔法绒球花多呈嫩黄色，卵状披针型……触碰到花朵的人会中魔咒。”  
“在身体的某一个部位长出绿芽，经由7天开花，5天花谢后魔咒才可以自动解除。”

“魔法绒球与银蔷薇相斥。”Hank推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，帮Erik倒了半杯橘子水：“所以Charles应该不会中魔咒，银蔷薇是爱情魔药的主要成分。”

“除非他根本没有中爱情魔药的咒语。”  
Erik抿了抿嘴唇。

 

校医院在二楼庞弗雷夫人的管辖之内，她将办公室设立在走廊的尽头，以便享受更安静的工作环境，Hank身为一年级生，基础课程安排得很满，一点三刻的校医室尤其冷清。Erik得到了庞弗雷夫人的探视允许后，轻轻敲了敲校医室的铜门。  
“请进。”  
有个声音黏糊糊地答道。  
Charles以为是哪个病人——毕竟一个校医室这么冷清实在有点说不过去，但当他再看见Erik左胸前的格兰芬多校徽时马上把头埋进了被子里。Erik看着铁板床上蜷起来的一小团，又看了看枕边撒出来的半盒橡皮糖。

他在吃东西。

“Charles。”  
他走到床边坐下，将病床上的抽板折叠起来放到一边，轻轻推了推床上的团子。  
“什么事？”  
被子里传来闷闷的鼻音，似乎还有一点颤抖。  
“我来看看你怎么样了。”  
“我很好，Lehnsherr学长。真的很……”  
Erik不费吹灰之力掀开了被子，Charles在反应过来之前只听到了被子被抽离他手中发出来的闷响，穿着睡衣的男孩光着脚蜷在病床上，他带了一个黑色的针织帽，老旧土气，把蓬松的头发都压到了脸颊边。

Charles坐了起来。  
“Lehnsherr学……喂！”

Erik伸手摘掉了他的针织帽，Charles抬起胳膊想要捂住头却被制住了肩膀，帽子被摘掉的时候带起他的头发，他将脸撇到一边不打算看Erik的表情——想也知道，他那双灰绿色的鹰隼一般的双眸，正一动不动地顶着Charles的头顶。

绿芽的中间探出一根花径，顶端是一个小小的绒球花苞，幼嫩的绿叶俏皮地抖了抖，花苞呜咽了两声埋进了Charles的头发里。

Charles Xavier，斯莱特林最优秀的一年级学生，中了一个不能再笨拙的绒球花魔咒。他的头顶上长出了一朵绒球花，并且他要等它开花，枯萎，漫长的12天。

霍格沃兹盛大的万圣节晚宴，就在花期的第12天。  
Charles Xavier沮丧的嘴巴都抿了起来，而Erik坐在床边一言不发了许久，最后他将病床上的抽板重新放好，从纸袋里拿出了一些糕点和面包，Charles还没吃午饭。  
头顶花苞的男孩即使沮丧又窘迫，但果腹是当务之急，他饿坏了，他选择将注意力转移到食物上，Erik看着男孩发丝之间若隐若现的耳朵，他或许应该告诉Hank不要在想方设法熬煮解药了，从一开始他们就找错了问题的解决方向。

Charles根本没有中爱情魔咒。  
Erik恨不得自己就是那只长在Charles头上的绒球花，至少他可以找个足够大的地方把自己埋进去好好冷静一下。

——以及，他搞不懂自己为什么会觉得愉悦。

Erik Lehnsherr觉得自己也许是疯了。


	5. 5

Chapter05 魔法绒球花

在Hank知晓Charles身上的爱情魔药药效解除的时候，他并没有想象中的那么如释负重——从积极的方面来看，Charles也许是真心喜欢Erik，但从消极的方面来看，Hank McCoy制作出了一瓶失败的魔药。他课余时间还是会泡在魔药实验室里，大概所有的魔药学家都会有这个毛病——埋头苦干，以及拿自己做试验品。

Charles花期的第七天，魔法绒球终于不情不愿地开花了。清晨的第一缕阳光透过彩绘玻璃照亮了校医室，白色的被单反着暖黄色的光芒，Charles打了个呵欠睁开双眼时，听到他头顶上的绒球花苞吱吱唔唔地哼哼了半天，最后打了一个巨大的喷嚏。

“阿嚏！”  
Erik端着早餐进来的时候Charles打了个喷嚏，当他将蓝宝石一样的双眼再次睁开看向Erik的时候，Erik看到了他头顶上的绒球花。

嫩黄色的小毛球从蓬乱的棕发中探出了脑袋，对他摇了摇叶片。  
“早安，Lehnsherr学长。”

 

Erik会在三餐时候去看他，Logan经常遣一些一年级生给他送笔记，他的室友和魁地奇队伍的队友也会带一些零食去看他，Erik第一天去的时候，房间里一个人都没有，第二天有两三个，第三天变成了四五个……在Charles应接不暇的时候，Erik清楚地发现，所有人都在盯着Charles头顶上的那颗绒球花。

感情这些人打着看Charles的旗号，来看他开花。  
“校医室是你们的公共休息室吗？”床前的一大帮人停止了喧哗，纷纷回过头看着黑着脸抱着肩膀的格兰芬多年级长，Charles（以及他头顶的小花）也从人群中探了出来，碧蓝的眼睛眨了眨，抿着嘴巴看着Erik。  
“明天开始除了午餐时间不许来探视。”

“可是还有下午课的笔记——”  
“违反的人扣十五分，每个人。”

介于在场来探望的都是斯莱特林学院的学生，为了避免他们年级长Logan深更半夜举着他那亮亮的爪子爬到床上来挨个质问你为什么会给学院扣分……以Charles为中心的混乱之巅在十秒钟内空无一人，Erik看着半空中飘落下来的一张牛皮纸，还有那朵因为人群离去刮起的风而左摇右晃小声尖叫的绒球花。

在Charles伸出他的胳膊去够那张牛皮纸之前，信件已经落入了Erik的掌心之中。  
这个信纸他见过，当时Charles在打人柳下面就是在用这张信纸写信，收件人和内容他都无从得知，但这封信害他给格兰芬多扣了五分。  
“亲爱的Lehnsherr学长，”  
牛皮纸展开的同时发出声音，一封阐述信，苏格兰口音，背景音里似乎还有风声和打人柳低吟的声响。

“我恳请您做我万圣节舞会上的舞伴。”

无法无天的斯莱特林一年级生用他的后脑勺蹭了蹭打人柳粗糙的树干，将羽毛笔放进墨水瓶里蘸了一些墨水，他搓了搓手以保证手指足够灵活而没有被冻僵，他把脸埋进厚实的灰绿色围巾里，这封信他深思熟虑了许久，最终只写下了寥寥几句。

“你的，Charles Xavier。”

“Chalres——Xavier！！！！！”  
背景音里面传来Erik的怒吼，后面的故事大家都知道了……他们被扣了分，在晚饭时间巡视禁林，和独角兽打了个照面……并且Charles成功地发芽了。

 

Erik站在原地，Charles觉得他也许是脸红了，他漂亮的手指动了动，将牛皮纸重新卷起来放到Charles的床头抽屉里，像什么都没发生一样收拾病床上的桌子，然后再将纸袋里的食物一一摆上去。  
Charles有点沮丧，他有一阵子没去西塔抢劫猫头鹰了，也不知道Erik有没有别的舞伴，距离万圣节舞会只有五天的时间了。不过即使有别的舞伴，Charles相信自己也会走上去拉走Erik Lehnsherr的。这样看来只要考虑Erik舞伴的打架能力了——  
十项全能的格兰芬多五年级年级长，跳起舞来一定英俊潇洒。

但是Charles想多了，他根本不知道Erik不会跳舞，往年的万圣节他都坐在观众席，任何人来邀约都婉言相拒，格兰芬多的人们于是传言，他只和他最中意的人跳舞——其实不然，Erik Lehnsherr也有笨拙的一面。

 

他只是怕踩哭那些精心打扮的漂亮女孩。

 

魔法绒球花有一项常人鲜少知道的魔力，这些还是Hank告诉Erik的，长在头顶的绒球花会反映出人的思想与情绪，效果有点类似于吐真剂，Charles Xavier也许不知道这一点，他若无其事地拿起勺子喝汤，那朵嫩黄色的绒球花把花瓣都蜷了起来，转头看了看Erik之后很快害羞地把花埋进了Charles的头发里。  
“所以……Lehnsherr学长愿意当我的舞伴吗？”  
Erik灰绿色的眸子直视着那朵绒球花，Charles语气放松自如，，Charles背对着他，把脸埋进了汤碗里。绒球花呜咽了一声，又抬起头看了看Erik，在发现Erik看着它之后，再次把花朵藏进了头发中。  
Erik Lehnsherr没有给他答案，但与往日不同的是，他说出口的并不是：“谢谢邀请。”而是：“到时候再说。”  
格兰芬多的高年级生留下这句话后抱起书本匆匆赶往下一节课的教室，临走之前把他的怀表遗落在了床头边。

“到时候再说。”

Hank在十分钟后走进校医室的时候，Charles面带笑容地看着他，然而他头顶上的那朵绒球花已经张牙舞爪兴奋得尖叫不停。  
“……Erik答应和你在一起了？”Hank捂住了耳朵。  
“没有啊。”  
“那你是遇见了什么好事。”  
“没什么好事，坐。”  
Charles将橡皮糖递给他，绒球花尖叫得更大声了。

 

万圣节之后，一年级生们就该接触课时少又任务繁重的魔咒课了，因为一年级的咒语十分简单，所以Erik Lehnsherr带这一批的新生，据说班级有五十个人，当然，Charles Xavier也在其中。Erik Lehnsherr因为这件事苦恼了很久都找不到一个合适的解决方法，他害怕Charles在课堂上捣乱，学生对他的测评将直接影响到他能否留在霍格沃兹任教。在16岁入学之前，他父母去世之后，他一直辗转住在各种亲戚家里，没有收入来源，没有固定的居所。  
成为魁地奇球员虽然也可以攒下钱来买栋房子，但在他筹够足够的钱之前，他仍旧要住在别人家里。所以Erik选择留在了霍格沃兹，他可以住在教职工宿舍，比学院公公休息室宽大很多，只有未婚教师住在那里，而霍格沃兹的教授们年龄普遍偏大，教职工宿舍经常空无一人。

Logan对着病床上的人抿起了嘴巴。  
“一年级的魔咒课期末测验还没有人得过O，至少五年以来没有。”  
Charles从一个月前就在借阅简单魔咒的书籍来学习，他已经掌握了不少咒语，但有一部分拉丁文音节，因为他的苏格兰口音而无法正确念出。他当然知道魔咒课对于Erik的重要性，如果这门课程在期末测验时有几位成绩优秀的学生，就足以证明Erik的授课能力十分优秀。Logan擅长使用魔咒，Charles只好请教他。

之前他在盥洗室自习的那几天，Scott和Logan经常用魔咒向互捉弄，他放下书羡慕地看着他们电光火石。

……唉，他唯一一次对Erik用魔咒就是上次那个Expelliarmus，这不仅暴露了他怕黑的事实，还让Erik听到了他的爆破音。  
Logan戳了戳他脑袋上的绒球花：“别担心，你会练习的很好。”  
他一脸了然地看着Charles，他知道Charles是为了Erik努力学习魔咒；Charles经常向他打听Erik，虽然有时候Logan很嫌弃Erik的死板与刻薄，但他并不讨厌他。他相信Erik经常冰冻起来的表情下面会有一颗炽热的心。

只是还没有人融化那层冰而已。  
Logan看着面前这个长了花的小火球。  
“Charles，你为什么喜欢Erik，他对你不好，总是吼你，也不让你跟着他……你怎么受得了这些的？”  
“Summers学长不是也这样对你吗？”  
“……”

Logan无奈地耸耸肩，爱情是千古谜题。但Charles喜欢上Erik，一定有什么原因。

 

Scott准时在夜巡时间出现在了校医室，今天本该是Erik夜巡，Logan刚走到门口，开门的时候见到是Scott就毫不犹豫地给了他一个大大的拥抱：“来看我？”  
“来夜巡。”Scott推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。  
“扑克脸呢？”  
“霍格莫德，他说要去买点东西。”  
“他今天还问我去年舞会上的礼服是在哪里买的，我告诉他是Gladrags Wizardwear（风雅牌巫师服装店）。”  
Scott和Logan向Charles道了晚安后，脚步消失在四楼的走廊里，Charles抓起Erik的怀表钻回被窝里，他头上的绒球花开心地扭动着身体。

Erik Lehnsherr冷汗直下。  
糟了，他根本不知道Charles穿什么型号的衣服。  
“他大概有……这么高。”他把手放到自己肩膀的位置比了比，店员露出一脸歉意的笑容：“您有他的相片吗，先生。”

“没有……就这件吧。”  
Erik指着橱窗里的那件深蓝色天鹅绒英式西装礼服，袖口上镶嵌了金色的金雀花刺绣，他伸出手隔着橱窗丈量了几次，确定Charles应该可以穿得进去。  
Erik对买衣服一窍不通，他印象里的Charles也总是把身体裹在巨大的魔法袍里，所以他的胖瘦Erik还是有点拿不准。  
店员将酒红色的三件套西装与这件深蓝色的一起打包好，Erik抱着他们往回霍格沃兹的密道方向走去。

他还没准备好答应Charles的舞会邀请，只是这个麻烦鬼因病卧床，不能跟着教师带的队伍来购置万圣节用品而已。一年级生是不允许单独来霍格莫德的。Erik只是出于好心地帮他购置了一件晚会礼服。事实上他在自欺欺人，再看见金雀花礼服的同时，他已经想到Charles穿上它的样子了。

综上所述，魁地奇零失误率的守门员，霍格沃兹格兰芬多五年级的年级长，精通神奇动物语言的大自然之子，从来没有谈过恋爱的，严肃又正直的Lehnsherr先生，在某些方面比麻瓜还要笨拙一万倍。

 

看起来，Charles又要多一件不太合身的衣服了。


	6. 6

Chapter 06 不给糖，就捣蛋。

距离万圣节晚会还有两天，Erik仍旧没有给Charles一个答复，他声称过“到时候再说”，可Charles不知道什么时候才能到那个可以再说的“时候”。花期的第九天，好动分子趁着庞弗雷夫人上医学基础课的空挡，偷偷地遛出了四楼的校医室，恰逢星期三，他得先去一趟西塔才行。

“虽然那不能以偏概全，但是绝大多数的坏巫师都毕业于斯莱特林。”

这个定义在魔法界妇孺皆知，就好像蛇院的图腾总是象征着邪恶与黑暗势力，大概有了这种情感基础，Charles做起坏事来面不改色心不跳，但事情总不是绝对的，如果Charles是一个格兰芬多的学生——他还是会面不改色心不跳地做坏事的。

 

他没有劫走那些大包小裹的礼物，而是给他们的猫头鹰喂了些“助眠”的食物，好让他们睡过一整个送信的下午；在这些信件里，光是各式各样的邀请函就有五六封。鉴于Erik Lehnsherr在霍格沃兹的魁地奇校史上留下了浓墨重彩的一笔，为人还算温和，长相英俊，成绩优异……能够成为为他的舞伴是一件值得炫耀的事情。霍格沃兹的学生们善于挑战奇迹——即使Erik时常摆着扑克脸，五年来从未在万圣节晚会上跳过舞，但他们仍旧不会打消邀请他的念头。

今年万圣节的主题似乎深得一年级生的心。  
原来公共休息室在万圣节这一天开放有其原因，Logan和Erik在学院级长会议上听到这个“原因”的时候纷纷蹙起了眉头，Erik一向独来独往，Logan的寝室乱得无处下脚……即使恳求再三，霍格沃兹的教授们还是没有撤销这项万圣节决议。  
美其名曰：加固年级长与学生的感情，以避免公事公办的时候有人会因此产生情绪。

四个小时后，从西塔回到霍格沃兹城堡的Charles，在大礼堂门口的告示栏上看到了这项“万圣节特别决议。”

所有的一年级新生，无论学院与性别，在万圣节前夜当天早晨七点钟到午餐十一点钟时间，均可以到四个学院的年级长寝室恶作剧。

带着针织帽的男孩闷着头挤到了队伍的最前面，斯莱特林的年级长Logan，拉文克劳的年级长Scott，赫奇帕奇的年级长Alex，以及格兰芬多的年级长Erik，四个人的寝室地图已经浮现在告示栏上，学生会甚至贴心地用朱红色的羽毛笔圈出了入口的位置……年级长们看到公告的时候无一例外地黑着脸，他们甚至怀疑曾经是他们年级长的这些学生会骨干们是否和他们有仇，或者，学生会到底是和谁一伙的？

而Charles知道他下一步要做什么了，他要见胖夫人。

在基督纪元以前，阿尔比恩大陆上的凯尔特人在一年的末尾用巫术驱逐妖魔鬼怪，这即是万圣节的雏形，城堡里的幽灵们大多有着千百岁的高龄，万圣节似乎是他们寥寥无几的，可以同学生们一起庆祝的节日之一，胖夫人也不例外，她将Charles用长袍兜住的甜点与水果拿进油画里，和Charles谈论那些具有歌剧天赋，或者声音美妙的魔法师歌唱家们，她很喜欢这个斯莱特林的小男孩——虽然他今天带的帽子压住了他漂亮的棕色头发。

“亲爱的女士，”小恶魔帽子里的绒球花嘿嘿奸笑了两声：“万圣节前夜的公共休息室会开放，我想知道……最早是几点开放？”  
“噢，小甜心，你想几点来？”  
蓝眼睛的男孩盘腿坐在画像前，在空无一人的走廊里扬起脸，对着胖妇人咧开嘴暖洋洋地笑了一下，笑容Charles Xavier对付一切人的必杀技……除了Erik，Charles一点也不沮丧，因为他觉得这样才能凸显出Erik是他命中注定的那一个人。

Erik打了个喷嚏。  
Raven点亮有求必应屋里的蜡烛，怀表上显示的时间是十点钟，她只能教Erik半个小时。格兰芬多年级长还穿着会议上的那套毛衣和长袍，他在备考终极巫师资格证，需要准备的文件太多，连晚饭也没来得及吃。他有一阵子没吃晚饭了——大概是在Charles长居校医室之后。

“我们开始吧。”  
Raven握着Erik的手腕，将他的手放在了自己的腰间。  
“圆舞——也就是华尔兹，分为快慢两种，但无论是其中哪一种，都是以三步舞的形式展现出来……我往前的时候你往后……对——”  
有求必应屋里面的灯光明晃晃的，Erik努力记住Raven说的每一个字，在所有霍格沃兹女生之中，也许只有Raven和他交流的次数多一些，话题大多基于魁地奇比赛。Raven已经有了Hank McCoy这个舞伴，她只需要在Erik空闲的时候快速地教会他如何跳快慢两种华尔兹。

Charles从级长盥洗室出来的时候已经十一点钟了。  
如果庞弗雷夫人在归寝前发现他没有好好躺在病床上的话，搞不好费奇先生的猫会搜遍城堡然后把他叼回去。Charles回到校医室，Lux已经在他枕边打起了盹，有些失落的斯莱特林新生丧气地扯掉帽子，绒球花安慰他似的用小小的叶片拍了拍他的头。

距离万圣节晚会还有一天。  
他的舞会邀请还没有到石沉大海的地步。  
只要他见到Erik Lehnsherr，他就会见到他的答案。  
Charles拱进了被子里，霍格沃兹塔顶的灯光照亮雪夜，大片的雪花从天空中簌簌落下，结了霜的玻璃上能够清晰地看见冰晶漂亮的形状，这些几乎透明的颜色映射倒了蓝眸的眸底，Charles闭上眼睛，白雪吸收了世间所有的声音。

Scott打开礼物盒，暗红色的天鹅绒布料之上，拉文克劳的冠冕散发着神秘而迷人的光芒。  
Alex当场就黑了脸，赫奇帕奇年级长在第一时间伸出手关掉了礼物盒，在Scott耸肩膀的同时将盒子推回到Logan面前。  
“别这样，搞不懂你们Summers为什么每年舞会都要穿一模一样的衣服——我总得区分出来你们两个，瘦子……”  
Scott拍了拍Logan的肩膀：“只要你不瞎，还是可以区分我们的。”  
Alex拉着他离开了自习室，自从Scott和Logan出双入对之后，Alex一直对Logan没什么好感，他认为是Logan抢走了他的哥哥，尽管Scott每天都会和他一起自习，但Alex仍旧心存芥蒂。

在看到Logan送的拉文克劳冠冕的那一刻，他甚至想掏出魔杖让眼前这个英俊又荷尔蒙爆棚的斯莱特林年级长吐鼻涕虫。

 

“你吃的太少了。”Erik将头从书本中抬起来，Charles碗里的南瓜粥还有四分之三，病号已经放下勺子决定不再继续吃，可Erik并没有让他浪费食物的打算。  
“Lehnsherr学长，你昨天没去级长盥洗室。”  
“昨天有事情耽搁了……你溜下床了？”Erik似乎并不太意外Charles会私自离开校医室这个举动，就算他手部骨折，他也照样会骑着扫帚满天飞。  
“我只是在想——Lehnsherr学长，我的舞会邀请……”Charles深思熟虑了几秒钟才接了下半句：“我们什么时候再说？”  
“明天再说吧。”

Bloody hell，Charles在心里翻了个白眼，他讨厌“再说”两个字。  
明晚就是万圣节前夜的舞会了。

“前提是你把南瓜粥吃光，并且今天晚上不要离开校医室。”Erik合上终极巫师资格考试的书本，灰绿色的眼睛映射出蜡烛的光芒，Charles看到他一脸疲惫，绒球花的叶片藏在他的头发里，又轻轻地摸了摸他的头。  
“Lehnsherr学长，我觉得你该回去睡觉了。”  
Erik摸了摸口袋，这几天他的怀表不知道丢到哪里去了……他也没时间去寻找，但愿找到的人能及时还给他——怀表的表盘上还有他小时候的照片，那是他父母留给他的。  
“晚安，Charles。”  
英俊的青年站起身，小心翼翼地避开他头上的绒球花摸了摸他的头顶：“记得把南瓜粥喝光。”Charles在绒球花扭动身体的时候捧起碗来一口喝光了里面剩下的南瓜粥，然后他顾着腮帮对着Erik招了招手当做拜拜。

Erik转过身的时候，走道里面的火把照亮了他的脸。  
Charles发誓他看见Erik笑了，于是接下来的几个小时里，那朵绒球花一直持续着扭动，直到Charles再次扣上针织帽它才消停。

 

十二点钟。  
胖夫人看着眼前的男孩。  
“这大概是今年万圣节前夜我第一个看见的小捣蛋鬼了。”  
Charles对他笑了笑，Erik的格兰芬多制服穿在他身上，下摆要拖在地上好长一块，他轻手轻脚地钻进了格兰芬多的公共休息室，穿过沙发和壁炉，沿着楼梯一直向上走，最终走到了Erik Lehnsherr房间的门前。  
Charles掏出魔杖的时候还捏了自己的手背一把，确定这些不是发生在梦中。

他就要推开Erik的房门了，他已经幻想着一脸严肃的Lehnsherr学长半跪在地上，穿着漂亮的英式西装和绑带皮鞋，左手捧一束花，右手拿着一只戒指……哎哟，绒球花在针织帽里用力地拍了拍他的头。

“Alohomora（开锁咒）。”  
魔杖的顶端发出银色的光芒，投射到黑夜里，照亮了施咒者俊美的脸庞。

Erik Lehnsherr做了一个梦。  
他梦见Charles穿着他的格兰芬多长袍溜进了公共休息室，走到了他的房间里，然后掀开被子躺在了他旁边。Erik迷迷糊糊间隐约能判断出这是一个梦境，仅存的理智告诉自己捣蛋鬼还躺在医务室，他给他的金雀花礼服放在了壁炉旁边的凳子上，用牛皮纸包好了……上面还别了一只黄色的金雀花……他得在明天中午给Charles送去才行。

Charles在躺下来后不久就进入了深眠，期间踢了几次被子，Erik转过身来把他抱进了怀里防止他乱动。

——只是一个梦而已。  
Erik Lehnsherr觉得自己一定是太累了，所以才会做梦。  
——只是一个梦而已。

 

Erik低头看着埋在他胸前的棕色脑袋，或许警铃大作已经不足以形容他脑袋里的音效了，更贴切一点是仿佛有人用爆炸咒炸了一整个魔法部，他的脑袋里飘起一个巨大的蘑菇云。在那朵打哈欠的绒球花从棕发中探出来之后，他才反应过来他抱的人究竟是谁。

男孩将埋在他胸口的脸探了出来，带着雀斑的鼻尖颤动了两下，打了一个不小的呵欠。

“万圣节大洗劫”运动是从霍格沃兹的地下室开始的，Alex和Logan的寝室在早晨七点就炸开了锅，穿着奇装异服或者施了魔法变得奇形怪状的一年级新生们浪潮一般涌进赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的公共休息室，佯装自己是妖魔鬼怪一样发出奇怪的声音和开心的笑声，Alex一脸标准的王子式微笑坐在壁炉边，他的柜子上和床上铺满了带有赫奇帕奇院徽的糖果，至于Logan……他是被这些新生们推起床的。

穿着面白背心和灰色短裤的斯莱特林年级长点了根雪茄，他拉开床头柜的抽屉，蛇形状的橡皮糖像烟花一样蹦了出来。

 

充其量也只有十分钟，新生们就会爬上八楼到达Erik的寝室。

此时此刻，格兰芬多的年级长摒住了呼吸。  
埋在棕色刘海下面的长睫煽动了几下后方才不情愿地张开，清晨的阳光照射到碧蓝色的眼睛里，那双眼睛迷茫地眨了几下之后渐渐对焦，注视着正紧抱着他的高年级学长。

“Lehnsherr学长。”  
Charles张开双唇，带着刚刚睡醒的，浓重的鼻音和苏格兰腔。  
“Trick or treat？”

在Erik僵硬的几分钟里，Charles似乎还有睡回笼觉的打算，他将头埋进Erik的胸用力地拱了拱，那里太暖和了。

可一年级新生们已经登上了从地下室到一层的楼梯，阵势庞大的队伍——以及跟在队伍后的Logan和Alex，他们正如浪潮一般向八楼的格兰芬多休息室席卷而来。

Erik Lehnsherr低头看着还在他怀里蹭来蹭去的小仓鼠，和他头上扭来扭去的绒球花。

他不知道该怎么冷静下来。  
在他大喊“救命”之前。


	7. 7

chapter07 金雀花礼服

打消Charles睡回笼觉念头的并不是Erik如雷贯耳的心跳声，也不是壁炉里燃烧殆尽的火苗带来的低温，更不是走廊里的喧哗和幽灵们的起哄声，而是Erik Lehnsherr滚下床的声音。学生宿舍的床不及双人床那么大，但也比绝大多数的单人床宽敞许多，因为学校考虑到学生们都会带着宠物入学。

Erik睁开双眼的时候，他的身体就已经搭在床边摇摇欲坠了。罪魁祸首像是一只张牙舞爪的游走球一样撞进他怀里，霸占了三分之二的床上空间，他的微凉的脚尖踩在Erik的温热的脚背上，圈着他的腰，脸蛋因为压在他浴袍的领口，而印上了褶皱的红印——他的嘴唇有些湿润，因此Erik的胸前还有一小摊亮晶晶的口水。

这种画面冲击力不亚于有人在他面前生吃一整个魁地奇击球棍。

当格兰芬多年级长终于回过神来动一下肩膀的时候，他搭在床边一整夜所保持的动作忽然失衡，他向后仰着翻下了床。  
Gragas吓得汪汪叫了两声，Charles猛地从床上坐起，爬到床边去看Erik。  
“Lehnsherr学长？”  
绒球花从他发间探出头来，有些担心地“啾？”了一声。

Erik缓慢地从地毯上坐起身，他已经没有力气大吼“Charles Xiaver”了，他保持了一整晚被Charles“撞”的姿势，手臂麻木后背酸疼，并且他听到了新生们爬楼梯的声音。上帝，踏在霍格沃兹生活了五年，从来没有哪一年的万圣节这么热闹过，不过他已经见识到了Charles，他得对这届新生刮目相看。

他伸出骨节分明的手，用温暖的掌心摸了摸Gragas的头安慰这只忠诚的燕尾狗，然后他站起身来脱掉浴衣，快速地换上了黑色长裤和衬衫，他没有时间打领带，也没有时间去纠结他牛津鞋的鞋带。

Charles像他的家猫Lux一样跪坐在床上看着他，Erik从床头柜上拿起了他灰黑色的魔杖。

“Ridiculous！”  
Erik的魔杖在Charles的脑袋上点了点。

睡得呆毛乱翘的斯莱特林一年级生晃了晃头发上的金粉，在Gragas汪汪叫了两声之后看到了镜子中的自己————

一个带着南瓜头罩的稻草人。  
Erik波澜不惊地站在原地：“去门口站着，不要和任何人说话。”  
兵来将挡水来土掩，Erik尽管心跳如雷，但面对目前的危机情况，他只得出此下策。  
“如果没有人知道你是谁，Charles Xavier，今天晚上我会跟你跳舞。”  
这颗糖无疑打消了Charles捣蛋的想法，并且惊人的奏效，南瓜头罩里的年轻人嘿嘿了一声，光着脚跳下了Erik的床，推开门中规中矩地站在了门边。

 

格兰芬多的一年级生第一个到达八楼，一大批其他学院的学生与幽灵跟在浩荡的队伍后面，Logan抛下了不想和他说话的Alex走到了队伍的最前面，Alex甚至觉得只差一个击球棒——他就可以聚众打架了。

Logan在见到稻草人的那一刻表情可以用目瞪口呆来形容，格兰芬多的一年级新生似乎不太满意有人捷足先登攻克了他们年级长的寝室门，于是路过稻草人身边的时候都不免多看了几眼。Logan走到格兰芬多级长寝室里的时候表情已经升级为“活见鬼”了，Alex非常喜欢看他这个表情。

Erik算得上是霍格沃兹少数的品学兼优的年级长，因为他从来不会迟到，无论是领带还领结从来都一丝不苟，就连皮鞋也都干净得可怕，似乎Erik的词典里自然醒已经和六点三刻起床挂上了边。

可他的寝室里现在荷尔蒙爆发得厉害……他没有穿学院长袍，也没有穿毛衣，没有打领带，熨烫的十分工整的衬衫有一半还掖在长裤里⋯⋯他甚至还光着脚，踩在红色的，绣了金色狮院图腾的地毯上。

原本应该高喊“Trick or treat”的一年级生们，纷纷回头看着门边探出脑袋向里望的稻草人。

Erik Lehnsherr这套欲盖弥彰太明显了，一个没穿鞋的年级长，一床乱糟糟的被子和一件并不是Erik的，撇在Erik叠放工整的衣物旁边的格兰芬多学院长袍——看型号是个男款，Logan望着稻草人赤裸的双脚，他有些尴尬地咳嗽了两声，然后把头转向Erik：“嘿扑克脸，trick or treat？”

尽管Erik一度觉得眼前人的表情痞得欠揍，但当学生们炸开锅扑向他的时候他还是很感激Logan帮他解围。

至少Charles大清早就在他房间里（并且两个人都衣冠不整）这件事不会闹得沸沸扬扬。

绒球花从南瓜头罩的顶端探出来看热闹，Alex很快把它拍了回去。  
“嘘……传闻里的斯莱特林学弟。”  
Alex摸了摸巨大的南瓜头：“Erik还要留校，你被发现了可不好。”  
稻草人低下了头，似乎有点垂头丧气，不过Alex很快让他开心了起来，他不知满足地继续摸着巨大的南瓜皮表面：“地下恋情也不错，对吧？”  
稻草人用力地点了点头。  
Alex立刻马上毫不犹疑地喜欢上了这位小学弟——仅次于他喜欢他哥哥的喜欢。

 

十分钟后，格兰芬多休息室里仅存的两位没有参加狂欢活动的三年级生看见Erik将门口的稻草人拉进房间，紧接着锁上了房门。魔咒解开之后，面罩下面的脸委屈得要命，那双蓝眼睛看着地板，嘴巴不抿成不太高兴的弧度，而那朵绒球花曲起两只叶子掐着腰，趾高气昂地看着Erik。  
“抱歉，Charles……”  
留在霍格沃兹是他目前唯一的最优选择，尽管他鲜少与人交往，但身为一个准教授，他还是很在意其他人的目光。很显然他忘记了先溜进格兰芬多休息室的人是Charles，看见那张委屈脸他就条件反射一般地道了歉，Erik走到壁炉边，刚刚有新生帮他添了点木柴，屋子里又暖和了起来。

别着金雀花的包裹被递到了Charles面前，年轻人马上收起了“我不高兴”的表情，他动了动鼻子嗅着金雀花，然后接过包裹撕扯了起来，其实Erik也没包得多严实，但Charles拆包裹的架势看起来恨不得手脚牙并用。  
“你错过了霍格莫德采购日，我帮你带了件礼服，你可以在回去的时候试一……Charles！你不能在这里试！我警告你！”

 

Erik渐渐告起来的尾音伴随着Charles裤子落地的声音，金边刺绣的花纹从Erik面前晃过去，衬衫被掖进腰封里，Charles甩开礼服带着骑马衩的后摆，肩部的衣料自然下垂，双排扣，他将那朵金雀花别在了他的胸前。

除了肩部宽了一点点之外，其他部位刚好合身。  
Charles张开双臂看着Erik，他甚至都没有回头看镜子，他不是很在乎这件衣服他穿得好不好看，他只是很在乎这个样子能不能变成Erik的舞伴。

他想变成Erik的舞伴。

“怎么样？”  
格兰芬多年级长心跳加速，抿了抿嘴唇强压下火势渐长的成就感，最终只说了句“不错。”  
Charles就着张开双臂的动作撞进了Erik怀里，他一脸满足地将脸蛋贴在Erik的胸前，搂住他劲窄的腰部，笑眯眯地闭上了双眼。  
“谢谢你，”苏格兰口音在他耳边响起：“Erik Lehnsherr。”

“Trick or treat!”  
有人声势浩荡地撞开了公共休息室的大门，Erik做梦都不会想到，万圣节大洗劫活动还有第二轮。  
“Ridiculous！”  
Charles捏起Erik的魔杖对自己施了个咒语，学生们撞开寝室门的时候，Erik接住半空中落下的魔杖，肩膀上站了一只有点圆润的白羽小鸟，小鸟正将喙部探进雪白的翅膀里梳理它蓬松的毛。

Erik望着他的魔杖，樱桃木，龙心弦，十二英寸，底端镶嵌了一颗装有凤凰眼泪的小型红水晶。  
奥利凡德先生说过，一只魔杖只服从于一个人。

 

万圣节前夜，霍格沃兹的狂欢让学生们觉得平日空荡的城堡忽然拥挤了起来，他们打破了学院与学院之间那层校服带来的距离感，纷纷换上喜欢的衣服，在七点钟晚餐结束之后站在原地，等着礼堂天空中的南瓜灯被点亮。

 

舞池中的人列队两排，等候第一支雪中舞。

学生会总是能搞出各式各样的开场曲，去年是交响乐团演奏的《Halloween theme》，二年级生们至今觉得毛骨悚然，万圣节舞会的不成文规定——永远不要告诉一年级生会有开场曲这一项节目。

因为每一个被吓到的新生们都不想他们的学弟学妹乐呵呵地享受第一个万圣节舞会。

 

Charles站在最队伍的最末端，他的舞伴还没有来，一定是Erik忘记了时间，他得尽早把怀表还给他才行。石英钟敲响七点一刻的钟声，大礼堂的天空暗了下来，一道闪电从天空中降落，伴随着一年级生们的惨叫声一同劈开黑夜，Charles看到有些女孩直接拉住了身边的舞伴，而他在原地可怜巴巴地同他的绒球花一起打了个哆嗦。南瓜灯们在暴雪之夜中显得无比狰狞，无人弹奏的人骨钢琴忽然发出沉重的低音，缠满荆棘的大提琴干巴巴地发出声响，大礼堂中出现了暴风哭号的声音，Charles看不见任何东西，唯有在闪电出现的时候，他才能看到身边人吓得惨白的脸。

嚎哭的风声之中，似乎有女人在小声歌唱，贝斯手勾响最粗的那一根弦，节奏渐渐急促，攀上高峰的同时，吟唱高音的幽灵从南瓜灯中冲入云层，白昼一般的闪电发出巨响，高年级学生们同时举手鼓掌，在一片新生的惨叫声中，最后一道闪电照亮了黑暗的大礼堂。

G大调小步舞曲的头一个音节从诡异的开幕曲中缓缓旋转了出来。

一只温暖且有力的手揽住了他的后腰，衬着闪电的余光，Charles看见有人从他身后走到他身前，踩着钢琴的节奏姗姗来迟。

南瓜灯们变回暖洋洋的橙色，女孩们漂亮的长裙摆随着旋转的动作飞到空气里，蝴蝶落在她们的眼尾，轻轻啄去因为惊吓而飙出来的泪珠，Charles眨了眨眼赶走了眼尾长着一双透明翅膀的蝴蝶，将手搭在Erik的肩膀上，忽然明亮起来的灯光以及好看的翅膀让他无法第一时间看见Erik的模样。

前五分钟还在复习终极巫师资格证的青年暗暗嘘了一口气，礼堂的惊雷声将他从书本中唤醒，他在那些诡异而恐怖的声音中忘我地奔跑，终于在最后一道闪电到来之时揽住Charles的腰进入舞池。

男孩的脸在看见他的那一瞬间方才恢复一点点血色。

无人演奏的乐器上开出了金银色的花朵，荆棘鸟在半空中飞行，Charles湛蓝的双眼微微抬起，看向那双灰绿色的瞳眸，Erik穿了一件酒红色的燕尾服，三件套，单排扣，领口和袖边与尾摆有低调的银色刺绣……大概从Erik揽住他腰的那一刻起，Charles就步入了云端，他完全没有在意Erik与他的舞步是否协调，他大概无法说出任何一句话来；有很多女孩长裙的裙摆扫过他们的小腿，但Erik都无一例外地避免了与他们相撞的可能。Erik在不停地旋转，周遭的幽灵，生物，和舞池里的其他人都渐渐失真，他只能看到Charles的眼睛——和他头顶上转得有点头晕的绒球花。

小精灵从掀开合唱队的乐曲薄，纯女声的《Lavender's Blue》融进了G大调小步舞曲中，浪潮一样的人群里越来越多人加入了合唱队列，Charles尤其喜欢这首歌的其中一句：“When I am king,dily dily you shall be queen.”

 

“故事里面说，王子一整晚都只和‘灰姑娘’跳舞。”并不打算这么早就进入舞池的Scott小声吹了个口哨。  
G大调小步舞曲步入尾声，舞池中的人们列队互相行礼，管风琴在停顿了一秒后弹起了La Valse De L'Amour，Erik应该与站在他右前方的一个女孩跳舞，女孩带着雪白手套的右手伸到半空中，Erik正准备上前一步接过，却被Charles拽回了原地。

“你的故事里一定没提过——是‘灰姑娘’死命拽着王子，不让他和别人跳舞的。”  
Logan叼着雪茄，为了形象用力克制大笑出声的欲望。

 

三位年级长站在宴会的餐桌边，穿着黑色礼服的Logan，与青灰色礼服的Summers兄弟，十分清楚地看到了他们严肃的同事，格兰芬多扑克脸年级长Erik Lehnsherr，被这个矮个子男孩拉得一个趔趄。

Erik Lehnsherr十分想知道，他为什么会有那么大的力气。  
在他被Charles拉回原地之后，穿着金雀花礼服的男孩抓其他的手，放在了自己的腰上，Erik尽管不是很懂心理学，但他还是能够一字不差地翻译Charles脸上的笑容。

“换舞伴？想都别想。”

Charles Xavier，和他头上掐着腰的绒球花，把这个意图表现的太明显了。  
这个明显——Erik是指——在场所有看着他俩的人都看出来了。

“噢，可怜的王子。”Raven偏过头看着队伍末端的两个人：“被他的‘公主’吃得死死的。”


	8. 8

Chapter08 绒球花冠

Charles虽然个子不高，但是腰身也不及女孩子一般纤细娇小，Erik将他举到空中的时小心翼翼的，因为害怕他一失手把Charles摔到地上，他倒是不担心Charles摔坏，毕竟金雀花礼服是冬日礼服，料子足够厚，他只是想避免Charles被摔到地上就耍赖不起来的可能。Logan举着Scott转进舞池的时候，餐桌的方向有许多人喝彩，除了Alex Summers。

曾经和他一起赤膊打羽毛球的哥哥被这个四肢发达的硬汉年级长不费吹灰之力地举到了半空中，Scott每年都会被这样举进舞池，就好像Logan有意为之，昭示他的对拉文克劳这个好脾气并且幽默的年级长的主权和占有。

Erik扬起头，Charles的身后是大礼堂深邃的星空，星云缓慢流转，陨石冲破气层，变成金粉撒在他的头发上。Charles背着光，嘴角漾起浅笑，如若大海的双眼直视着Erik的面孔，他将双手放在Erik的肩膀上，透过厚厚的呢子布料，他可以感受到Erik温热的体温。

绒球花在最后一次旋转时忽然停止了摆动，第二支欢快的舞曲临近尾声，Erik察觉到了它的动静。  
“不……”  
他用喑哑的嗓音小声挽留，绒球花离开了Charles的头顶飘到半空中，逐渐变得透明。Erik伸出手去，指尖穿过了淡绿色的花径和叶片，握拳的时候只抓住了空气。

花期已尽。  
小小的绒球花慢慢消失，在Erik紧促的眉头里变成一小团金粉，化作一个环形缓缓下降。

穿着金雀花礼服的男孩睁开了双眼。  
柔顺而蓬松的棕色发间，出现了绿藤编制的花冠，成簇的嫩黄色和淡粉色的绒球花开在上面，从他的发丝之中探出头来，对着Erik抖了抖绒毛。在Erik所知的魔法书里，中了绒球花咒语的人会在花期结束后失去绒球花——可书里没有提到这个花冠。Erik的表情柔和了下来，在Charles身上，也许真的会有奇迹发生，漂亮的成绩，出色的头脑，年轻的找球手，甚至于驾驭别人的魔杖……Erik看着眼前的男孩，他的肌肤之上附着了银月的光辉，静默的脸庞犹如油画中的雕像一般，光与影似乎都具有呼吸，他像一只小鸟般在他怀中翱翔。

Erik并不想苏醒。  
就好像他踏入霍格沃兹专列的那一刻起，他就踏入了梦境，一场绵长的，甜蜜的梦境。他像是站在晨昏线上的矛盾体，左肩背负着现实与白昼，右臂缠绕着虚幻与漫漫长夜。  
第二支舞结束的时候，男士们通常会行吻手礼，Charles和他相对而立，他在Erik不知道该怎么做的时候的用双手抓起了他的右手，轻轻吻了吻他的手背。无关任何情绪的，虔诚而单纯的亲吻。

就像他给Erik的感情一样。

Erik看着绒球花冠下蓬松的刘海，又看着刘海下面蔚蓝的双眸，白皙的肌肤之上小小的褐色雀斑。  
“Charles。”  
扬起头的男孩摘下花冠，微笑着摸了摸上面的绒球花：“它还在，我能认出来哪一个是它。”

万圣节晚会的最后一支舞，是气氛最热烈的快板华尔兹，只不过其中一方将会带上面具。穿着舞会上统一颜色与布料的礼服——那是一个非常强大的魔法，因此成双的舞者们都会留下信物或者某种香气，以便能快速地找到彼此。Erik看见星辰落下，Charles跟着队伍步入黑暗之中，Charles回头望了他一眼，大声对他说：“站在原地不要动。”

Erik听话地站在了原地，但换上黑色西装，带着金边雕纹面具的男孩却没能如愿走到他身边，准确地说，在舞会乐曲响起的时候，Erik的确在他的正前方看到了那双蓝色的眼睛，可就在他屏气凝神的一瞬间，Charles被人劫走了。

哦不，大概是被人生硬地拖进了舞池，夹在众多舞者中央难以脱身。  
斯莱特林七年级毕业生，En Sabah Nu，绰号Apocalypse，一个崇尚古典文学的有神论者；一个掌握了大量咒语的终极巫师，一位看起来没什么好心眼却又过分英俊的青年。霍格沃兹从来不缺偶像，毕竟出色的魔法师都需要一小部分天赋，一大部分努力，和一丁点儿的颜值与人格魅力。  
En是个寡言的人，其实很多书呆子都这样。  
Apocalypse在发觉到他的舞伴心不在焉时，他们已经被卷进了舞池最里面。他常年佩戴眼镜的双眼似乎在寻找舞伴时发生了一些误差，他记得他的舞伴是一个女孩子。

Alex拍了拍Erik的肩膀，抬起头看着他头顶上一层巨大的蘑菇云。我们的王子还在原地等候，他的“灰姑娘”却被人先一步拽走。Charles生气地脱下面具，感谢这位高鼻梁高个子的斯莱特林学长，夺走了最浪漫的一支舞——他本来打算在末尾的时候亲吻Erik的。

豆腐没吃到，Charles的表情当然不会太温柔，准确点说应该是凶神恶煞，恨不得把面前的男人生吞活剥。  
Apocalypse在看见那张面孔时，完全忘记了他认错人这个事实，他的心里只有一个想法——他被迷住了。

 

特立独行的人脑回路都不是很正常，虽然大多数人也都承认Charles的容貌，但他们绝对不会在Charles露出这么可怕的表情时对他一见钟情。

在Charles摘下面具的那一刻，Erik Lehnsherr没有控制好自己的表情——恨不得对那个斯莱特林高年级生念出索命咒的表情。

万圣节的舞会对Erik和Charles来说都不算是完美收场，Charles没有吃到豆腐，Erik没能和他跳完所有的舞，所以在晚宴上，两个人相对而坐，都希望能够用什么来弥补那位七年级的不速之客带来的小小插曲。Charles带着绒球花冠，他的胳膊不够长，没法拿到远一点的草莓布丁，于是干脆抓走了Erik盘子里的那个，Erik不太擅长应付甜食，但他刚好可以够到装满布丁的金色盘子。Alex一整个晚上都在看Erik不停地拿从盘子里拿布丁，Charles不停地把它们吃掉。

学生会和年级长在晚会结束后留下来清扫大礼堂，轻柔的弦乐里有一些恋恋不舍的情侣还在舞池中耳鬓厮磨，其中包括Logan和Scott，Alex一向注重效率，因此赫奇帕奇分配的收拾会场任务很早就完成了，但出于对哥哥的担心，他坐到了大门边的小木凳上，Charles正在那里等Erik，他喝了一点酒，困倦得不停地打盹，在Alex坐下来的同时把头靠在了他的肩膀上。

“我想你应该早点回去，明天还要正常上课。”Alex试图将他搀扶起来送回斯莱特林公共休息室，但是Charles握住板凳的边缘不肯站起来。  
“你明天还会见到他的，Xavier。”  
“我知道。”微醺的青年使劲儿地眨着眼睛：“可我没和他跳最后一支舞。”  
“霍格沃兹一个学期有十几场舞会，况且圣诞节也不远了。”

“那可不行，”Charles望着站在梯子上摘幕布的人影：“他下个星期就要实习教学了。”男孩有点委屈地扁了扁嘴：“到时候我真得和他保持距离了。再过一会儿我就醒酒了，真的。”

“那么喜欢他？为什么？”  
“为什么？”Charles伸出手摸了摸微凉的鼻尖：“在我入学后第一顿早饭，喝掉半杯甜牛奶之前，是因为爱情魔药。”  
“Hank McCoy，他坑我。”  
“完全清醒的时候他正坐在我对面往吐司片上面抹一小块黄油，我害怕极了，可又不能当场跑回斯莱特林的餐桌，所以……”  
“破罐子破摔？”  
“谁能想到我真栽了。”

Charles Xavier的脸上露出懊丧的表情：“我很想对他说抱歉，给你造成了困扰，我不会再这样做了。——可是午饭时间，我根本控制不住自己再坐到他对面，你懂吗？就像意识被什么东西操控了一样。”  
“只是想见到他而已。”  
一个非常简单的想法，一个简单到不能再简单的想法，随后Charles想见到Erik的意念如同决堤之水，一发不可收拾。

“我也没期望嫁给他，或者变成他的男朋友，”男孩举起手在半空中比划：“但是看见别人喜欢他，我就会不高兴。”  
“我很任性对吧，入学之前我寄住在远亲家里，他们经常这么说我。”  
“‘任性、自大、对什么事情都满不在乎、没有责任心。’”

“Charles，”Alex打断他的陈述，他看起来眼睛有点红，他不能继续说下去了。“你的任性，自大，责任心，都是因为Erik，所以你看，你并不是对什么事情都满不在乎。”赫奇帕奇男孩伸手揉了柔他的头发，Charles心存感激地说了句谢谢。  
“请不要让Lehnsherr学长知道这些——他的琐事够多了。”

就比如说——  
质问舞池之外的所有人，你为什么还不回寝室。  
这个所有人里自然也包括了Charles Xavier。

“他喝醉……”Alex试图为他辩解，但当格兰芬多年级长鹰眸转向他的时候，他缩了缩脖子降低了音量吐出最后一个字：“了。”  
“我送他回去。”  
大礼堂只剩下极少数的蜡烛还在燃烧，Charles看见眼前的人转过身半跪在他面前，酒红色的呢子燕尾服勾勒出他好看的肩膀和手臂，像是画家的笔在尘间留下的轨迹。  
“上来。”  
Erik的声音不大，因为背对着他，有点模糊不清。  
Charles爬了上去。

Alex交叉着双臂站在舞池边缘，兢兢业业地盯着Logan和Scott，几乎没有人发现格兰芬多的年级长，背着一个低年级的学生离开大礼堂，从偏僻的楼梯往地下一层走去。Erik的身材不似Logan一般强壮，但是应付Charles游刃有余，如果不是他的卷发贴在他脖子上，因为喝酒而温热的呼吸打在他脸庞上的话，他能够走得更专心一点。

“霍格莫德都有什么？”  
Charles打破沉默。  
“火车站，也有去伦敦的班次，邮局，羽毛笔店，帕蒂芙夫人的茶馆，三把扫帚酒吧，尖叫棚屋……等你到了三年级就可以去，不过必须是周六才行。”  
“并且需要监护人签字同意。”Charles记得校规上明令禁止的每一条律令，尽管很多条他都触犯了。“那我可能只有毕业才会去了，我可以拜托你帮我带吃的吗？Logan学长说那儿的蜜蜂公爵糖果店很出名。”  
Erik有点不忍心这个可怜巴巴的小男孩一个人困在城堡里幻想着霍格莫德的灯火通明。  
“等到我入职之后，可以试着申请作为你的法定监护人。”  
“可法定监护人得需要基因验证……”Charles慢慢小了声音：“或者合法夫妻才行——Lehnsherr学长，你是说你要和我做合法夫妻吗？”  
“很抱歉，我只是想造假基因验证书。”  
“撒谎，你不像是做坏事的人。”  
“那你还是毕业再去吧。”  
Charles发出了垂头丧气的声音，但很快他用脸蛋蹭了蹭Erik的耳朵。  
“或者圣诞节假期你偷偷带我溜出去？”  
“你不是说我不像做坏事的人？”  
“可你刚刚想造假基因证书。”  
“……”  
Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier之间的第无数次辩论赛，仍旧以Charles大获全胜而告终。Erik在走廊的拐角处将他放下来：“快回去吧，要熄灯了。”  
他不方便大张旗鼓地出现在斯莱特林公共休息室的门口，Charles透过墙壁上的火把发出来的光，看着Erik忽明忽暗的面孔，忽然想起了Alex说的那句“地下恋情”，有些醒酒的斯莱特林一年级生点了点头，Erik站在拐角，打算看着他走进寝室。  
“对了，Lehnsherr学长！”  
这个默默无闻的，站在拐角边的男人忽然打了个哆嗦，被Charles发现他还站在原地实在是太糗了。  
“礼服我洗完再还给你？”  
“不用了，送给你的。”  
“谢谢！晚安！”  
男孩的脚步在回过头之后忽然加快了好多，最后变成了奔跑，Erik看见他冲进了斯莱特林的公共休息室，在木门关上的一刹那蹦得老高，花冠都被他蹦到半空中去了。

Erik Lehnsherr的笑容刚刚挂在脸上，持续了仅仅四十几秒，因为En Sabah Nu穿着长长的巫师袍，和他在走廊上擦肩而过。

格兰芬多的年级长直到迈进休息室，脸上的表情也依旧不是很好。

但至少有一件事情传开了，公共休息室里的人在他爬上楼梯之后纷纷议论着，Erik Lehnsherr第一次在霍格沃兹跳舞这个重大新闻。


	9. 9

Chapter 09 First love，First kiss

 

“Dear Charles Xavier,  
我带着复杂的心情写下这封信，并恳请你同意我过分且无理的请求……”  
羽毛笔因为主人轻轻咳嗽了一声，墨迹在纸上晕染开来，沿着粗糙的纸张脉络缓缓弥散，Erik Lehnsherr长叹了一口气，他将信纸团成一团，没什么耐心地丢进了垃圾桶里。Gragas走到他脚边拱了拱他结实的小腿，Erik将他的手伸到桌底拍了拍它的头。

“Dear Charles Xavier,  
猫头鹰将这封信与我的心一同寄送给你……”  
Erik用力地哆嗦了一下，将信纸再次团成纸团。格兰芬多公共休息室的人渐渐散去，Erik在他的桌边枯坐了两个小时，纸篓和地毯上堆积了许多许多，皱巴巴的，写满情话和诗歌的纸团。Erik最终放下羽毛笔，用火漆印封存了其中一张信件，上面只写了一句话：希望你和我在一起。

二十岁的Erik Lehnsherr长叹了一口气，他将双臂自然下垂，额头重重地落在了桌子上。Gragas似乎感受到了主人的沮丧和疲惫，舔了舔他踩在地毯上的脚尖。原来终极巫师资格证的考试书本并没有那么晦涩难懂，情书才是实际性难题，虽然现在很少有人这么郑重其事地写情书。

但Erik Lehnsherr是一个传统的人。

 

“你猜Erik会怎么让Charles知道他喜欢他？”Scott转头问Logan，他在拉文克劳男孩的耳边落下一个浅浅的亲吻：“我赌一盒巧克力蛙，他会写情书。”  
“加注两盒。”  
Scott笑了出来。

 

Erik站在铁板门跟前，鼻尖几乎顶在上面锈迹斑斑的铁皮上，霍格沃兹的墙壁隔音效果还不错，但并不能掩盖这些一年级生的激情。他们坐在房间里，桌子上摆着崭新的魔咒课教材，他们穿着各个学院的毛衣，外面是纹绣上霍格沃兹校徽的巫师长袍，他们当然知道他们的老师是谁，那个刻板又面无表情，但却有点儿英俊的格兰芬多年级长，他的华尔兹跳得真棒，他的礼服让人过目不忘。

Erik推门的动作停顿了一下，然后他忽然打开了教室的大门。  
铁门在空气中划出扇形撞击到墙壁上，坐在门边的Charles Xavier被巨大的碰撞声响吓得小声惊叫。

格兰芬多的年级长穿着漂亮的巫师长袍，从教室的末端走到讲台前面，回过身的时候长袍的后摆方才缓缓落地，他将魔杖放在手边，拿起粉笔在黑板上写下了自己的名字。  
“Erik Lehnsherr，格兰芬多年级长，魔咒课实习讲师。”他环视教室一周，女孩子们坐在前排，托起小小的脸颊看着他，Hank和Raven坐在了一起，Charles坐在门边一个小小的角落里。  
“每两个星期有一次课堂测验，测验结果会影响你们的期末成绩。”当然，测验的结果也会决定我在毕业之后何去何从——Erik咽下了这句话。

“那么————附录中的第一页所有的咒语，你们想看哪一个？”  
刚刚被“期末成绩”这四个字吓到脸色惨白的一年级新生们眨了眨他们的眼睛，争先恐后地举起了手。对这个世界的好奇激发了他们的求知欲，他们无法准确地念出很多咒语，他们羡慕那些用魔咒当做课余消遣的高年级生。他们原本以为魔咒课的开始会如同所有的第一节课那样，老师点站起来，诵读注意事项和该门学科的主要内容，催眠效果好过催眠咒语的概述。  
Erik Lehnsherr却决定让他们看到他们想学习的魔咒，他的余光瞟向Charles，这个小聪明当然也举起了手。

“从第一排开始，一个一个来。”  
他走下讲台贴近学生的座位，Charles清楚地看到Erik右前方的女孩捂住了胸口，下节课他一定要抢到前面的座位，他缩在最后一排暗暗呲牙。

魔咒课的教室里面一片喧嚷，Logan经过门外的时候正看见Erik往女生们的怀里塞鲜花，如同麻瓜世界的魔术戏法一样，女孩子心里想的是什么花，那么Erik变出来的就是什么花。拿着龙心弦魔杖的青年虽然是德国人，但他的拉丁音节掌握得非常标准，魔咒课的第一节课下课铃响时，很多一年级生不愿意去大礼堂就餐。

Erik以一个非常简单的咒语结束了他的第一堂课，当天中午的大礼堂中，所有上了魔咒课的一年级新生们都尝试着将他们的葡萄汁变成葡萄酒。Erik锁上教室之后才回到礼堂，Charles坐在斯莱特林的餐桌上，远远地冲他招了招手，但Erik明显不是很高兴————在Charles招手的同时，从不吃饭的七年级学长En，正将草莓放进Charles的盘子里。

“不吃。”  
Charles Xavier留下这一句，抱起他的书本和魔杖往Erik消失的楼梯拐角走了过去。可惜Erik走得太快了，他没能追上，不过没关系，他会在盥洗室等他。  
En一个人望着金盘子里的草莓，Charles拿走了盘子里除了草莓以外所有的东西，他竟然这么能吃。

那么能吃为什么不吃这个草莓？  
En有点委屈。

 

“实习教学对你来说很重要，你可能没注意——你上课的时候有很多教授在外面看。所以，Lehnsherr学长，这段时间我不能去格兰芬多的餐桌了。”  
Charles在踏进盥洗室的时候说了一长串话，他压不下来对Erik说话这个念头，格兰芬多青年站在洗手池前，透过镜子看着Charles，Charles再一次地，用他的长袍兜了很多吃的来，Erik没有踏进大礼堂就转头走了；他就好像一个不会消失的田螺姑娘，在Erik没有正确用餐的时候将食物带到他面前。

他当然知道Charles会跟出来，他只是一分一秒都不想看见他和En在一起，偶尔他也需要耍耍小心机。

“魁地奇比赛就快开始了，你的护具准备好了吗？”Erik捉着他的胳膊走到浴池边，他们分享Charles用油乎乎的巫师袍兜来的那些午餐。  
“还没有……”Charles用力咬着一颗橡皮糖：“我打算向Logan学长借了，我没办法去霍格莫德。”  
“明天周末，我带你去，到时候我有东西要给你。”  
Erik摸了摸口袋里信笺上的火漆印。

“哦，”Charles接着大快朵颐，但很快他鼓着腮帮子停止了咀嚼的动作：“你说什么？”  
“我带你去霍格莫德。”  
有人伸手刮了一下他带着雀斑的小小鼻尖，Erik清楚地看到了Charles的表情————他脸红了，但是强装淡定地咀嚼食物，眼珠左右转动了几次，有了经验的Erik发誓，如果现在把绒球花放在他的头顶上，那朵小花一定会尖叫的。

在绒球花的开导下，Erik认为Charles Xavier在感情方面，无非是个故作镇定的纸老虎。俗话说姜还是老的辣，可Erik这个不敢递情书的老姜——也没辣到儿哪儿去，大概刚刚谈恋爱的人都会这么半斤八两，浓情蜜意的对视其实就是一个没头脑盯着一个大笨蛋。

“明天十点，在这等我，别穿校服。”  
Erik将洋葱圈叼在嘴里，捏了一把Charles的脸：“晚上别来盥洗室了，年级长要开会。”  
“在盥洗室开会？”  
“在盥洗室开会。”  
“那你……”支支吾吾的斯莱特林男孩抬起眼睛：“多穿点。”  
“……”

Alex一向遵守诺言，他将Charles的酒醉后的话一五一十地告诉了Erik，原来年级长们通知Erik的“盥洗室会议”，主题竟然是Charles Xavier，Erik知道会议内容的那一刻简直想从浴室走出去，但如果三位级长一同看着他换衣服的话——场面有点太过尴尬，他也不知道是哪里不对劲，一向对什么事都保持中立态度的Scott也会煽风点火地夸Charles会是个好伴侣。  
“说伴侣还太早，他才十六岁。”  
“三观很正啊。”Alex答道：“至少比斯莱特林的大、多、数、人靠谱多了。”  
Scott抿着嘴巴保持微笑抑制住爆笑的欲望，Logan一脸“我的上帝，为什么这个男人也姓Summers。”  
“快给他写情书吧扑克脸，”Logan坐到他身边：“En可是出名的斯莱特林诗人，虽然这人有点中二病，但文笔的确不错。”他趴到Erik的耳边：“我追求Scott的时候还抄过他的情诗呢。”

Erik心想是啊，那封信还是我帮着撕的，抄都抄错字了，你们斯莱特林是怎么选年级长的。

“所以你的想法是？”Alex伸出手在他面前晃了晃：“如果你和Charles都保持不错的成绩，我倒是觉得学校不会太为难你们。”

“我会追求他。”  
“他不是在追你吗？”  
“……这不一样。”  
“Erik你好大男子主义哦。”  
“闭嘴，Logan。”

霍格沃兹的第一场雪让怕冷的Charles不得不放弃他精心挑选的便装。改成穿厚厚的棉斗篷，带着围巾和毛茸茸的耳包去赴Erik的约，Erik穿着长风衣，挂着围巾，他有点担心Charles会从秘密通道的楼梯上翻滚下去，他裹得像个蚕宝宝，浑身上下只露着眼睛和一小截鼻尖。  
“带魔杖了吗？”  
围巾里的男孩费力地点了点头，他的袖子有点长，露出一小部分指尖，Erik摸了摸自己的鼻子，然后一声不吭地抓住了它们。  
“我们从通往糖果店的密道去村子里，从尖叫棚屋的密道回霍格沃兹。”  
“哇！鬼屋！”  
Charles跟着Erik往三楼走廊走过去，Erik的手比他的大，掌心温热，骨节分明，他拉着Charles从袖子里露出来的一小截指尖，力度刚刚好，不弄疼他。也不会让他的手滑下去。  
Charles心里小鹿乱撞。

圣父圣子圣灵虽然我Xavier是无神论者但天灵灵地灵灵告诉我这不是梦境。

霍格莫德村比他想象的热闹许多，这个村子里居住着各式各样的巫师，村子历史悠久，商店众多，即便街道有时候会很拥挤，但霍格莫德没有麻瓜们的汽车，摩肩接踵的感觉让Charles很亲切，他拉着Erik的指尖，一点也不害怕自己会走丢。  
Erik就没那么幸运了，Charles Xavier出手阔绰，他是个不折不扣的暴发户，买起东西来说话都有一股子地主味儿。  
这个经济状况的差异，让Erik忽然觉得追学弟之路并不是那么一帆风顺的。

他抱着一个巨大的牛皮纸袋，里面装满了各式各样的的糖果（它们在纸袋里已经聊起了天），从德维斯和班斯商店里买来的小玩意，两只羽毛笔，Charles参加魁地奇必备的护具，他单手抱着纸袋，另一只手牵着Charles，小学弟正在舔着手里的油油巧克力球，脸蛋和手指上全是草莓奶油。  
看起来他的脸蛋就像一颗油油巧克力球。

 

霍格莫德村各式各样的商店让Charles目不暇接，他们在酒吧点了姜汁啤酒和蘑菇汤，Charles胃口大开，直接端碗喝了起来。Erik觉得他饿坏了，给他又点了一块芝士派，Charles吃东西总是那么香，带动着Erik也跟着吃了不少。

离开霍格莫德村的时候他们两个都撑的不是很想说话了。

他们走进尖叫棚屋的时候已经是下午四点，Erik拎着几个包裹，整个人累得快散架，Charles踩着咯吱咯吱的楼梯爬上卧室，Erik把包裹放在密道入口，打算休息一下再回去，Charles跟着他跳进了密道。  
“再见，霍格莫德村。”  
男孩对着阴森森的尖叫棚屋说，Erik这个大笨蛋，他在一天之内告诉Charles两条通往霍格莫德的密道，不知道他是咬定Charles不会自己偷溜出来，还是他故意这么做的。不管怎么说，这个星期六都会成为Charles美好的回忆，因为那些带着尖帽子的巫师，因为糖果，因为Erik。

在密道同行的过程中，Charles举着施加了光亮咒的魔杖，Erik走在他后面，他不停地捏着口袋里的信，几次开口都没有发出声音，尖叫棚屋的终点是打人柳，树干里有一道暗门，步行到那也不过十分钟的时间。  
Charles喋喋不休地讲述着所看到的一切东西，新型号的飞天扫帚，风雅服装店会眨眼的模特，血腥味道的棒棒糖……Erik听着听着，他们就走到了密道的尽头。

Charles打开门的同时回过头：“对了，学长你说有东西要给我……”  
Charles被人猛地拉了一把，后背撞到冰凉的石砖墙壁上。Lumos咒带来的光亮忽然熄灭，有几片雪花从门外撒了进来，Erik放下手中的纸袋重重地关上了门，他借由关门之前的一丁点光，看见斯莱特林男孩把脸转了过来，他有小小的鼻尖，带着厚重的围巾，翘着从耳包旁边探出来的棕色的卷发。  
Charles有些害怕，但却没有发出声音。  
有一只手伸进他的耳包，指尖回勾握住他的耳朵，掌心贴住他微凉的脸颊。

“Erik……”  
Charles在黑暗中努力睁大双眼，但他什么东西都看不见。

有人贴近了他，带着温热的体温，鼻息扑在他脸颊边，一小撮艾草香涌进他的鼻腔里，Charles有点慌乱，他伸出手想要抓什么来依靠，结果他触碰到一个温暖结实的胸膛。粗心的Erik一定是太累了，他没有系好外袍的纽扣，针织背心之下，有一颗心用力地跳动着。

吻像是骤雨一般猝不及防地落在Charles的嘴唇上。  
仿若所有星辰都暗淡无光，耀日之辉坠入深海，只留下密道里水滴落下的滴答声，和那双灼热的唇瓣带来的呼吸声。

Erik的呼吸很重，他的薄唇撞上一片微凉的柔软之地，Charles发出一声微小的鼻音，这使得Erik将他搂的更紧，Erik想要占有他毛茸茸的头发，毛茸茸的围巾，毛茸茸的睫毛，占有他凉凉的鼻尖，凉凉的脸蛋，凉凉的嘴唇。

 

斯莱特林一年级生赶紧闭上了眼睛。  
他周身的空气很快变得稀薄，血液极速流动，心脏几乎撞破胸膛。 

他在换气的过程中微微张开双唇，Erik的舌头极富侵略性地探了进来，他插在口袋里的左手，将那份情书攥成了一团。

Charles Xavier的大脑无法做出任何无论理性或者感性的思考，他只能笨拙地接受这个吻，外头的雪下大了，呼啸的狂风和打人柳的低吟交织在一起碰撞着通道尽头的门板，可Charles浑然不觉那些震动。

他只听到一个声音。  
频率平稳的，有力的，带着单一节奏感的闷响，Erik的心跳。

紧接着他听到了另一个声音。  
急促的，逐渐加快的，轻巧的响声。

Charles Xavier的心跳。

噢，上帝。  
快点让我做点什么回应他！  
Charles在心里大喊。

Erik觉得他被人抱住了，与其说那双手是搂住他的腰……不如说是拍上去的，力度不小，相反很大。

年级长被拍得躬下身咳嗽了好久，Charles站在墙角，肠子都悔青了。


	10. 10

Chapter 10厄里斯魔镜

“亲爱的父亲，母亲：  
霍格沃兹下了大雪，守林人的屋顶上积了厚厚一层，看起来像是那些童话书里的糖果房子，虽然我不知道你们是否还记得，你们读过的那些故事。  
我在斯莱特林学院学习了三个月，从走进国王十字车站到现在，时间短得像一瞬间，又长得像一整个世纪。球球（指绒球花）还是没有睡醒，如果你们尚且在世，一定会教给我叫它起床的方法。  
亲爱的父亲，母亲。  
Lehnsherr学长亲吻了我，你们曾说，如果我到了霍格沃兹，一定会觉得它是一个很温暖的家。  
我想现在我明白了，你们在霍格沃兹相识，所以把它当做了家。  
因为这栋空旷且喧闹的城堡里，有一个人是你的依靠，心之所向，即是故乡。但愿你们一切安好，正如我一样。  
你们的Charles Xavier”

斯莱特林男孩蹑手蹑脚地走下了床，他迈过地上那些同寝的男孩子堆起来的书本和衣物，走到了壁炉旁边。他将信纸丢在壁炉里，看着火焰吞噬上面的文字，烧焦的部分渐渐变黑，蜷缩，最后只剩下灰烬和一小缕烟。Charles抱着膝盖在壁炉前面坐了一会儿，直到他因为写信而冻僵的双手再次回暖，他才走回床上钻进被子里。他望了一眼窗外的雪夜，古老的玻璃上面附着着一层厚厚的霜，万圣节已经过去，期末和魁地奇杯一同席卷而来，就好像年末总是要匆匆忙忙，才能称得上是年末一样。

“晚安，球球，晚安，Lux。”  
他对着枕边的花冠与猫小声说。  
“晚安，Lehnsherr学长。”  
他在心里对自己说。

密道里的亲吻无疾而终，原因并不是他过度用力打了Erik，而是有人在并不适宜的时候推开了隧道的门。En站在打人柳树干里的入口，看着黑漆漆的隧道里，站在墙角的Charles和抬起头来的Erik，还有地上大包小包的牛皮纸袋。  
“你好。”  
他转过脸对Charles说，刻意忽略了Erik的存在。  
Charles礼貌地回了句你好，然后他跟在Erik后边，抱起纸袋往城堡的方向走去。Erik似乎想和他说什么，但最终没有开口，有点儿尴尬的步行旅程，心怀鬼胎的两个人各自假装看着风景，但却都听得清对方胸腔里的声音。

Erik将他送回了斯莱特林公共休息室，他们都累坏了，Erik像往常一样站在楼梯的拐角，等着他抱着巨大的纸袋，晃晃悠悠地关上门。感谢En，打断了他所有呼之欲出的告白和情感，在密道里的时候，他虽然看不见Charles的表情，但他拖着他的脸蛋，他能感受到Charles滚烫的体温。

Erik一向是个一意孤行，且有了目标十头牛都拉不回来的那种人。  
Charles和在霍格沃兹任教，对他来说是一个岔路口，只能选择其一。他既然做下决定，就会在这条路上孤军奋战，不达到目的不罢休——Erik认为那是自己寥寥的优点之一。当然，生命里会有许多假设，在他的逻辑实验室中，Charles以后会离开他的假设几率大于他在霍格沃兹任教后会被炒鱿鱼的假设几率，下注给Charles绝非明智之选。

 

在遇见Charles之前，他从没想过霍格沃兹，或者这段岁月里，他能够有什么印象深刻的回忆，在遇见Charles之后，他忽然觉得像重新活了一次。Erik一开始以为自己误打误撞喝了什么爱情魔药，但当En出现之后，或者说，舞会上那些看Charles的人出现之后，Erik再木讷迟钝，也无法否定自己的内心。  
这种潜意识里的“占有欲”，让他难掩心中的燎原之火。

Erik摸了摸Gragas的头，燕尾狗蜷在他枕边睡得正香。  
“我一定是被他的神经质传染了，Gragas。”  
——那个小疯子。

 

“恕我直言，Logan学长，”Logan腾出一丁点儿地方，好让Charles挤进来坐到他旁边用餐。  
“没谈过恋爱的人会接吻吗，我是说——法式吻，那种——嗯——”男孩耸着肩膀，双手在半空中比比划划，脸上露出困惑的表情。

“舌吻吗？”  
“对对对，舌吻。”  
“你这个直言可够直的。”  
Logan吃饭很少用勺子，他像是活在十五世纪一样，喜欢用手抓东西吃，他将小番茄丢进嘴里，压低了嗓子凑到Charles身边：“你和Erik？”  
男孩抿着嘴点了点头。  
“他亲你的？”  
那双蓝色的大眼睛望向他，再度点了点头。  
“放心，他没谈过恋爱，如果谈过——要么是和他的魔杖，要么是和那些飞禽走兽，他一年级的时候就是怪胎，人家在禁林外缘谈恋爱，他在那里和鸟啊老鼠啊说话。”  
Charles其实很想再打听几次Erik平时都有什么喜好，但燃眉之急是解决一个大冰山怎么会掌握高难度亲吻动作的问题。  
“那他怎么会……嗯——舌吻？”  
“没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑嘛？”  
“可谁是那头猪啊？”

Logan忽然没了声音。  
他想起来三年级那会儿，他刚对Scott有兴趣，那时候他们都还不是年级长，偶尔义务帮学生会做点体力活，Alex，他，Scott和Erik是四个学院当时综合能力测评分数最高的三年级生，经常被分到同组做任务，热恋期他没少做过傻事，这个傻事——当然就是指当着其他两位的面亲Scott。Alex肯定是第一时间冲上去把他们掰开，Erik多半是看到了就把头撇到一边去，默默做自己的事情。

事实上那时候Erik很少说话，他似乎总是沉浸在自己的世界里，Logan猜想也许独自长大的小孩都这样。

“Logan学长？”  
“我不是说了嘛，禁林旁边的情侣很多的，Charles，Erik经常在那里练习各种神奇生物语。”Logan信口胡诌，Charles深信不疑，于是午餐结束之后，他决定晚上要去盥洗室见见那个没来吃午饭的人。终极巫师资格考试就在这个周末，Charles总得想方设法给他打气才行，好吧，其实他只是想见Erik而已。运气好的话，晚饭的时候他会在大礼堂遇见Erik。

事实证明，别指望一个捣蛋鬼会有什么好运气。  
Charles可怜巴巴地站在二楼空无一人走廊里，直到Erik下楼的时候和他擦身而过又折返回来，棕色头发的男孩听到脚步声抬起头，比他高的青年正捧着考试教材，低头看着他。  
“没课？”  
“飞行课。”  
“飞行课怎么站在这里。”  
“我被罚站了，年级长。”  
“……”  
“我起飞的时候速度太快，使得旁边四个同学在起飞前从扫帚上摔下来了。”  
“……Charles Xavier，你是游走球吗。”  
“当然不是！”  
Erik没怎么用力地瞪了他一眼：“下不为例。”  
“知道了。”  
问题生没好气地回答，二楼的走廊太冷了，他把手藏进了长袍的袖管里，Erik叹了口气，抱着书本打算去赶下一堂课。Charles低着头，感觉面前的人影一晃而过，他知道Erik走了，但很快，有一阵更加急促的脚步声从Erik离开的方向传了过来，Charles在哒哒哒的声音中抬起头，这才发现Erik穿了到膝盖的长皮靴，因为他走路速度过快，他的巫师长袍飘到了空气里。

Erik Lehnsherr，带着他身上的艾草味，荷尔蒙味，和英俊的脸庞急匆匆地走到了Charles面前，他俯下身来，Charles往后缩了缩，一只手捏住了他的下巴让他抬起脸。  
那之后的事情Charles不太记得了，他只知道二楼的走廊像是着了火一样暖得发烫。

去而复返的格兰芬多年级长，捏着被罚站的捣蛋鬼小小的下巴，向他索要了一个吻。这大概是他焦头烂额的复习——备课——听课的日子里唯一的慰藉。他向他的追求对象要一个慰藉似乎是理所当然的事情。他将吻落在Charles的双唇上，然后在下课铃声中匆匆离去，Charles背着手，挺直了脊背站在二楼的走廊里，看着楼梯上黑压压的学生们往大礼堂的方向走过去。

Charles的脑子里乱成一团。  
直到晚饭过后，拎了一纸袋甜点的Erik举着活点地图再次站在他面前：“霍琦夫人罚你站到什么时候？”  
“半个小时之前。”  
“那你为什么不动，没站够吗？”  
“……”还不是因为你亲了我。

Erik告诉他盥洗室正在被Logan占用，所以他们不得不跑到没什么人去的房间里吃晚餐，Erik带着他穿过长长的禁书区走廊，推开了一扇看起来有些年头的木门。空旷的房子里只有一面镜子，顶端直冲天花板，底端是两支爪形状的脚，金色边框，盖着大块厚重的白布，上面落满了灰尘。

在Erik出声阻止之前，Charles已经蹦跶着将镜子上的布扯了下来。

厚重的布料落在地板上，带起半人高的灰尘，一声沉闷的巨响，一脸好奇的Charles将表情静止在那里，Erik的余光瞥向了镜子，却因为镜子里的斯莱特林青年而无法移开眼睛，两年之前，他在这面镜子里看见成为职业魁地奇守门员的自己，一年之前，他在这面镜子里看见成为魔咒学教授的自己，而现在，他在这面镜子中看到的人，不是自己。  
带着蛇院院徽的男孩站在镜子中，笑得暖洋洋的，带着一丁点儿傻气。

 

Charles碧蓝色的双眼紧紧地盯着脏兮兮的镜面。

他看见两位老人。  
即便他们面孔陌生，白发苍苍，但Charles发誓他认得他们。

那也许是五十年，六十年，甚至是七十年以后的，Charles和Erik。

“你看见了什么？”  
“我……”Charles回过头：“Lehnsherr学长，这面镜子会预测未来吗？”

“它叫厄里斯魔镜，Charles。”Erik使用漂浮咒将厚重的白布重新盖在厄里斯魔镜上面：“倘若内心有欲望的人，会在镜子里看到他的欲望，如果没有欲望——”他转过身，Charles仰起头看着他，眼眶里似乎有一点湿湿的。“如果没有欲望，厄里斯魔镜会告诉你未来。”

 

“Lehnsherr学长。”  
“嗯？”  
“我看见的一定是未来。”  
“是你想要的吗？”  
Charles Xavier没有说话，但是他将双脚踩在Erik穿着马靴的脚背上，借以增加身高，从他怀中的牛皮纸袋里掏出两块甜点塞进嘴里。

“是我梦寐以求的。”  
Erik低头看着自己脚背上两个小小的鞋印。  
“你看见什么了，Lehnsherr学长？”  
“看见了我想要的。”

“终极巫师资格证吗？”  
“没错。”

 

“对了……你找到我的时候举着一个会动的地图，我看见我的名字在上面了，那是什么？是不是活点地图？”  
“不是。”  
Charles一脸“那就是活点地图了”的表情，他嘴边还挂着面包屑：“怪不得你总是能在我进入禁书区之前就抓到我，你是靠这个抓我的对不对。”  
Erik站在他对面，用长袍的衣角擦着鞋子上的鞋印。  
“你经常用它看我在哪儿吗？”

“Charles Xavier，吃都堵不住你的嘴吗？”  
Erik抬起头的时候又恢复那张苦大仇深的脸，灰绿色的眼眸不悦地看着Charles，可Charles知道那是他不好意思的表现。

“嘿嘿。”

Erik Lehnsherr非常郁闷，他的斯莱特林男孩有着惊人的洞察力，聪明的头脑，和出色的推理能力——他所说的每一个字，都戳到了Erik的痛处上。而事情的起源，就是他在跑去找Charles时，因为着急而忘记念出Mischief managed（恶作剧完毕）而已。

“我庄严宣誓，我不怀好意——”

“Charles Xavier！！！”

“晚安学长！”  
男孩叼着曲奇饼，笑嘻嘻地跑出了房间。

注：我庄严宣誓我不怀好意I solemnly swear that I am up to no good，使用活点地图时要说出这句话才可以看见地图。

**Author's Note:**

> lofter :莲玖


End file.
